


Children

by Harleyq127



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Parent Talia al Ghul, Canon-Typical Violence, Damian Wayne is Robin, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Pregnancy, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyq127/pseuds/Harleyq127
Summary: You have been given a child to protect and you intend to do that anyway you can. And once he's no longer yours to protect, having gone to live with his father you are given a new life to create and protect. It takes a long time to get there but eventually you are given your happy ending
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Reader, Jason Todd/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Children

**Author's Note:**

> umi = mom  
> alsghyr = little one  
> 'ukht = sister

You looked down at the baby in your arms whose lips were upturned in a small but happy smile. Clutching him closer to your chest you took a step back planting your back against the wall as the door shook. You looked around in a panic as the door started to splinter and you heard a shout. "You will give me the boy now!" Feeling your heart break slightly your grip tightened on your sword as the door started to splinter and your voice was calm as you spoke. "Over my dead body." You heard a cruel chuckle as a large gap was broken in the door and you could see her face. "That can be arranged y/n. Give me my son now before I take him from you." You shook your head fiercely lifting the sword slightly. She made a motion and the door was forced in, you used the wall behind you to your advantage and managed to fight off the first wave of people she sent in, but you didn't have long to take a breath before the next wave was sent in, and she called out over the sound of clashing steel. "Give me my son, you can not protect him like I can." You let out a sputtered laugh and slay another watching as she held up her hand at the sound halting the attack. "You want to use him, you and your father. He is a baby not a tool!" You watched her eyes narrow, and she stepped forward lips curved in a sneer. "You dare tell me how to raise my son? He is a born warrior he is the grandson of the demon! GIVE. ME. MY. SON!" Her hand raised and you flinched back automatically swinging your sword drawing a gasp from her as it sliced into her hand. Before you could move a sharp blade was pointed at your neck and you were forced still. A voice hissed in your ear and you felt a tear slip down your cheek. "Hand over the child now." You could feel the cold steel pressing into your skin and a bead of blood rose to the skin closing your eyes you sent up a silent prayer and a whispered promise to the baby in your arms before finally lowering your sword. "I will always watch over you." Talia turned on her heel with the baby in her arms, laughing cruelly as she walked away. You heard her heels stop briefly and an order given but you had dropped to your knees head raised for the killing blow.

You jerked up in bed with a gasp covered in a cold sweat. Panting you glanced down at the small body pressed against your side who stirred as the bed shook with you. Your hand automatically went to his hair blunt nails scraping through it across his scalp as he blinked tiredly up at you. "What's wrong umi?" Your heart melted a little at the endearment he had learned only to call you in private and you shook your head slightly blinking back tears. "Nothing alsghyr. Forgive me and go back to sleep, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." You watched as he frowned briefly before his face hardened. "Do I have to? I don't want to leave you." You nodded and as he sat up you wrapped your arm around his shoulders pulling him close to you. "Yes, this is the best thing for you. Promise me something?" He waited silently lifting his head to look up at you curiously. "Follow your Father, let him teach you. Be good alsghyr, make me proud." He nodded firmly eyes looking far too old for a ten year old and he let his voice waver slightly a weakness you know he would have hidden in front of anyone else as it was he looked away from you in shame. "Will I ever see you again?' You closed your eyes briefly and hesitated before answering him as honestly as you could. "Maybe someday, your father.... he's a good man, he can give you what I can not. But know this Damian..." You paused and watched as he turned his head giving you his full attention once again. "I will always watch over you." You repeated your promise from your dream and felt a shiver go down your spine as you did. It wasn't long before you had soothed him back to sleep and wrapped yourself around him eyes wide as you let yourself linger for as long as you dared before slipping from his room and back to yours only then letting your tears fall.

You heard your door lock from the outside as the sun rose and though you knew it was pointless you found yourself beating against it as you screamed out. You threw yourself against the door until you felt your shoulder break and you let out a gut wrenching scream before collapsing in pain. You didn't stir again from the floor even when you regained consciousness until your door was pulled open and you saw heels come into your field of view only then did you so much as lift your head. "It is done, my son is with his father." You were glad you had no tears left, you were sure if you let her see any she would show you no mercy. Even still as she took you in she frowned and you forced yourself to stand swaying as pain shot through you from your broken shoulder and the bruises that no doubt littered your body. "Have you nothing to say? You aren't going to beg me to follow him again?" You shook your head silently and did not flinch when she stepped closer hand coming to trail across your broken shoulder. "Come we shall get this fixed." She had turned towards the door and against your better judgement you spoke up. "You aren't going to kill me?" She paused and let out a laugh that sent shivers down your skin. "Not today." She left with out another word and you were forced to follow her when she called for you again.

Nearly two years had passed and everyday you were surprised to wake up when Talia called you to speak with her. You held your head up high and waited for her to speak still expecting the worst but far more accepting of it now. She cleared her throat before speaking and for a second you thought you heard pity in her voice. "A decision has been made. The league needs a new heir." You let out a horrified gasp cutting her off and she narrowed her eyes in reproach but you did not notice body quickly going numb, you hardly heard her as she spoke again. "You are being tasked with helping that along." You obviously did not react and in frustration she snapped. "Damian is alive, he merely... wishes to follow in his fathers footsteps. He has refused us, renounced us." You felt relief and pride wash through you at the words before your eyes widened as her previous statement finally registered and you spoke softly questioningly. "How am I supposed to help....?" She grinned and with a snap of her fingers two people stepped up beside you and grabbed you by the arms. Your eyes widened and you fought back but a pinch in your neck had you quickly slumping frozen but awake enough to hear her next words. "You will bear the child."

Two months later and you were staring up at the ceiling from where you were strapped to a tale. The was a guard at the door and Talia herself was standing beside the table listening as the doctor spoke happily the sound of heartbeat filling the room. You felt a tear escape your eye as both of them praised you although Talia's sounded forced. You said nothing and closed your eyes letting yourself float to the sound of the heartbeat forcing everything else from your mind.

You laid on your bed not long after so tired when there was a knock at the door. You didn't need to answer the door opened anyway and a maid with a tray of food and a bag entered. Your eyes flickered to the door behind her and you tensed briefly before slumping back down, knowing even if you managed to escape you would not be free long. The woman... more of a girl really let out a soft sigh and approached you clearly leaving the door open and you bit your lip. Rolling her eyes she came closer and dangled the bag in front of you, slowly reaching out you took it and her eyes flickered to the door and back quickly a clear sign. You licked your lips and swallowed hard having to start a few times before your voice finally croaked out rough with disuse. "Why are you helping me?" She shook her head silently and glanced down to your stomach and your hand rested protectively over it. You sprung to your feet and started towards the door before she grabbed your hand and pressed a small blade into your hand. It wasn't your sword, that had been taken away before the announcement Damian was leaving had been made but you were grateful anyway. You hesitated a second more before making a decision and knocking her out. You swapped clothes with her and crept out the door locking it behind you hoping it would buy you a little more time.

The city limits were a few hours away traveling by bus like you were and while you knew it was stupid to go there you had to see him make sure he was safe. Your hand rested on you now slightly swollen belly and you blinked back tears, knowing you weren't as healthy as you need to be you prayed for the child to hold on. It had taken a long time to get to Gotham avoiding every main road that could be and staying as invisible as possible, sure the best trackers in the league if not the world were after you. As long as you could get to Damian ensure he was safe and happy you didn't care. You didn't doubt that they would keep you alive until the child was born but you hopped that his father would decide to protect you. It was as you were pondering this thought you felt eyes on you and stiffened, a glance around showed nothing although that wasn't surprising. You were quick to climb back onto the bus and sank into your seat making yourself as small as possible.

Your eyes widened when you were finally able to get off the bus and you slunk into a open coffee shop. Using some of the meager cash you had left you purchased a sandwich and asked for a water. A cookie was added to the bag by the smiling cashier who just shook her head and waved you off when you tried to protest. You were on your way out when a women spoke up from beside you and you narrowed your eyes at her. "Oh! How far along are you?" You answered her warily and quietly hoping not to cause a scene. "About four months." She let out an excited squeal and your eyes widened taking a step back hands coming to cover your stomach protectively. "Have you felt any kicking yet?" You shook your head glancing around and towards the door quickly. "You will soon! And then they wont stop! Is this your first?" Nodding absentmindedly you glanced again at the door and this time she noticed. "Congratulations! You must be so excited! I'm sure you are busy getting things ready. Have a wonderful day!" You nodded and forced a brief smile before rushing out clutching your bag to your chest and not stopping again until you were out of breath.

It took you another two weeks before you were able to contact one of the Wayne's partially due to you being cautious the rest being they seemed to avoid people trying to get in contact with them. You had been hoping to contact either the man himself or Damian but you were unable to instead you found yourself face to face with the only other Wayne who had seen you before, even if he didn't remember it. He did pause as he took you in head tilting curiously eyes narrowing as they slid over you. You swallowed hard and watched as he came over to you. His voice was smooth when he spoke and you thanked the lord that you were sitting when he saw you or else he might have run away. "Do I know you from somewhere doll?" You nodded slowly and tried your best to paste on a flirty smile scrunching your nose when it obviously fell flat. "Y/n." You introduced yourself and motioned to the seat across from you kindly. He took the invitation and you watched as he sat on the edge of the seat taking in his surroundings as he did. You recognized the move for what it was and didn't bother to suppress the small smile that rose to your lips. "Jason. Now I know I know you from somewhere I just can't place you, could you help me out?" You chuckled softly at the obvious flirting in his tone even as his eyes darted around you. "Maybe, if you could tell me who you are avoiding. Or are you waiting for someone?" His eyes flew to yours and eyebrow raised a sheepish smile coming to his lips before he leaned in with a whisper. "Well honestly I was supposed to meet my brother but I think your company would be better." He shot you a wink and you felt your heart pound in hope. Two of them, you couldn't believe your luck.... or lack there of depending.

You watched as his eyes circled the place once more and you leaned forward carefully. "Jason there's something I should tell you." His eyes found you and you opened your mouth to tell him who you were when you felt a blade press into your back. A low voice hissed in your ear. "Do not speak another word or I will sever your spine right here." You stiffened immediately and your eyes flew to his silently begging him for help. Thankfully he noticed and you watched his hand slip inside his jacket slowly gripping something tightly. "Hey dude back off, can't you see we are having a conversation here?" He snarled and you closed your eyes once again sending up a silent prayer and the man behind you snarled at him to mind his business and it seemed like he didn't recognize him or didn't care you shifted and managed to grab the blade you had strapped to your ankle but before you could make a move you distinctly heard the sound of a gun being cocked. "I said back off. The lady and I are having a conversation." He stepped up beside you and you felt the blade shift giving you more room, You took the chance you and and shoved away from the table dropping to your knees when he swung the blade in response. A shot was fired and your hands covered your stomach while you flinched. Hands were grabbing your wrists and you instinctively fought against them until Jason's voice cut through the haze clouding your brain. "Come on! We have to move!" Blindly you rose to your feet and let him pull you out the door and around the corner.

You were panting and clutching at your side when you finally came to a stop he turned to look at you something crossing his face and he opened his mouth to snap something only for it to hang open when you finally raised yourself up still clutching at your side. "Are you pregnant?!" He demanded sharply and you found yourself nodding. His eyes widened and you watched as he panicked and started pacing hands thrusting through his hair. You watched as he glanced down at your stomach and eyes darted back and forth. Once you could speak you were quick to clarify holding up your hand. "It's not yours Jason." He huffed a breath of relief and visibly sagged before he tilted his head again. "Who's is it then?" Closing your eyes you tried to think about the best way to explain, but what came out was not what you hoped from. "Talia Al Ghuls." His eyes widened and he immediately demanded an explanation. You did your best to explain and by the time you were done he was shaking with anger and you had watched recognition flood his eyes as you spoke. "Y/n... I remember you now. You always had a little boy with you." His eyes widened as he realized and he gripped your arms tightly almost painfully. "That was Damian?! I thought it was your son!" You narrowed your eyes and spoke before you could think. "He is my son." You snarled before slapping your hand over your mouth and you flinched expecting to be punished. His grip on your arms loosened and when you managed to raise your eyes again his gaze was soft. "Come on, I'm taking you home." You felt a little hope grow in your chest but he squashed that rather quickly even if he didn't mean to. "You'll be safe at my place and tomorrow we can figure out what to do. Where are your things?" You held up the bag you had slung over your shoulder with your change of clothes and food left over. He closed his eyes but said nothing taking your wrist and pulling you along again although at a slower pace.

You quickly found yourself at a surprisingly clean apartment and he guided you to take a seat on the couch and hesitating eyes on you before turning and stalking towards the kitchen. "When was the last time you ate?" You bit your lip before answering truthfully and quietly. "Yesterday." He spun and glared for a second before his eyes softened and he let out a sigh. "You know that isn't healthy right?" You nodded although he had turned away again and he began rummaging in the kitchen. "Why didn't you go straight to Bruce if you were here?" You smothered a yawn and mumbled as you shifted on the couch. "I tried but I couldn't. I've been moving constantly to try and avoid the league and I was afraid to go straight to you, I assume they are watching the place." He hummed absently but you could tell the way his back stiffened just slightly that he had heard and you were probably right. He turned and was carrying a plate which he placed on the coffee table in front of you before adding a bottle of water. "Eat as much of this as you can, and drink the whole bottle of water." You nodded and began to eat slowly as he stalked around the edge of the room. It set your nerves on edge but you remained silent observing him as you ate.

You had finished only half of the plate before you pushed it away, but you manged to finish the bottle of water. You could feel exhaustion tugging at your bones and you leaned your head back slightly to look up at him as he came closer. "Pretty good. How are you feeling? Are you hurt anywhere?" You shook your head and blinked slowly. "I'm fine." You slurred and yawned missing the smile that ghosted across his lips. "You should get some rest, hold on I'll get the bed ready for you." You waved him off weakly and mumbled quietly. "I'm fine here." Although you were pretty sure he didn't hear you as he walked away. A blink later and he was hovering over you fingers ghosting over your cheek. You blinked sleepily up at him and he scooped you up into his arms, you were too tired to stiffen and instead you leaned your head against his chest missing his frown at your light weight in his arms. You didn't hear his murmur as he laid you down and brushed your hair back off your face. "Sleep now, you're safe here."

You woke after probably the closest to a full nights sleep you've had in a long time. Jason was already awake and cooking something in the kitchen when you stumbled out there blinking the sleep from your eyes. "Morning, did you sleep okay?" You nodded and smothered a yawn behind your hand. "Yes thank you." He nodded and turned back to whatever he had on the stove the two of you falling silent once more. He spoke again only once he placed a plate in front of you. "Eat that and then when you are done we can talk." You nodded and ate what you could before you started to feel nauseous and you had to squeeze your eyes shut against it. "You alright?" You started to nod but it quickly turned into a head shake and you were leaping off the couch rushing into the open bathroom you passed on the way to the kitchen.

When you finally finished and rose shakily to your feet Jason was standing outside the door a frown on his face. "I'm sorry I didn't think about morning sickness." You waved him off and leaned against the door jamb weakly. "Me either, it's relatively new still." He still frowned and sighed before shrugging. "Alright do you want to shower or talk first?" You hesitated, you desperately wanted to know what was going to happen but you also really wanted a shower. He seemed to understand your hesitance and spoke up choosing for you instead. "Actually I have a few calls to make why don't you shower and then we can talk. I'll grab you something to wear." You nodded and remained in the bathroom until he came back and handed you a pile of clothes and a towel.

When you stepped back out of the bathroom and into the living room Jason was still on the phone but he glanced up at you. You were obviously wearing his clothes, the shirt was practically a dress on you and you had to roll the sweatpants up to keep from tripping but you felt clean and better then you had in weeks. He flashed a small smile at you and gestured towards the couch silently asking you to wait. You curled up as best you could and your hand found your stomach while you waited. You could hear him even as he stepped away from you arguing with someone. "We can't just keep them apart. No I'm saying its a bad idea.... yes I understand we don't know for sure but we can't-" He was cut off and silent for a few moments and you watched as he threw up one hand and let out a groan. "That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard from you! It won't work but fine." He hung up the phone and you heard him drag in a deep breath before crossing to you.

He took a seat on the coffee table across from you and you watched him thrust his hands through his hair. "That was Bruce, he doesn't.... He wants to keep you away from Damian." You felt your stomach clench and twist in anger and fear but you forced your face to remain blank as you waited for him to continue. "He thinks you may be a trap either to drag him back to Talia or... something worse. He is willing to protect you, to get you somewhere safe." You frowned and shook your head something in your gut telling you not to leave. "I'm staying in Gotham. This is where I need to be." He nodded and you watched his eyes search the room for a minute while he thought. "You can stay with me if you want. Or we can see about setting you up in a safe house somewhere?" You thought for a moment and bit your lip hard when you felt something flutter at the thought of staying with him. You silently thanked the child for making the choice for you. "I think I'd like to stay with you if you don't mind." He nodded seriously and slid a little closer to the edge. "I wouldn't have offered if I did.... Look I'm sure this isn't what you were hoping for but Bruce.... he'll come around." You swallowed hard and nodded silently eyes boring holes into the floor. After a minute Jason let out a soft sigh and started to rise you grabbed his hand before he could get far. "Please.... how is he?" You asked tears rising to your eyes you had to blink back to keep from falling. You watched a few emotions cross his face before settling on neutral. "Honestly I'm probably not the best person to ask. The kid and I don't exactly get along." You stayed silent eyes pleading with him before he sighed and pulled out his wallet and you watched him dig around for a second before pulling out a picture. It was obviously a school photo and you felt your lip tremble slightly. Damian had grown, his face no longer that of a child's now longer and jaw more angler. He had on a smirk in the picture and his eyes you could almost swear he was staring at your through it. "If you tell him I have that I'll deny it." You nodded and held it out to him eyes tracing over the picture a thousand times as quickly as you could. His hand reached out, you assumed to take it back but he just pushed your hand back towards you and shook his head. "You keep it. He's a smart kid, all A's in school, he loves animals and drawing, but I know he still struggles with the killing thing but hell so do I." You frowned the picture clutched to your chest and nodded while he spoke to you, although he tried to brush it off as knowledge gained second hand it was obvious to you that he cared a least enough to keep tabs on him.

You were resting on the couch a few hours later when Jason came back in through the front door startling you and making you leap up. He frowned and muttered an apology before dropping the bags he hand on the coffee table in front of you. "Here this is for you." You raised your eyebrow and waited until he told you to open the bags before moving. When you did you were pulling out clothes some too big for you and some that would fit now. "You're welcome to wear my sweats but I thought you might like your own clothes. Some of this is for later on but does it work?" You nodded holding up a sweatshirt to your cheek it was so soft and he let out a soft chuckle. "Thank you.... You didn't have to do this for me." He shrugged and waved you off rubbing at the back of his neck. "No big deal. Bruce got you an appointment with a doctor tomorrow to get you and the baby checked out." You stiffened and your eyes went wide staring at him worriedly. He saw your panic and was quick to try and calm you. "Hey it'll be okay. I'll uh go with you if you want. I mean, I'm going to bring you but...." He trailed off and you starting worrying your lip between your teeth but nodded anyway trying to calm down. He let out a sigh of frustration and shook his head. You mumbled an apology and sank down into the couch as deep as you could. "I'm sorry. You don't have to hold my hand or anything I'm just.... coming here I missed a few appointments and I'm just worried." He nodded in understanding and eventually sat on the edge of the coffee table. "Everything will be okay. I promise." You nodded and smiled feeling a bit better.

The next day you had decided to try and take a nap before your appointment but found yourself staring out the window instead looking down and watching as cars passed. Jason knocked softly on the door shortly before you knew you had to leave and you stayed silent prompting him to open the door and raise his eyebrow in surprise. "We have to get going in a few minutes do you want to get changed?" You nodded still watching out the window until he closed the door once more. You huffed out a big sigh and changed into a pair of leggings and the sweatshirt you had held to your face before stepping out. Jason was ready to go spinning his keys on his finger as he waited. His arm wrapped around your shoulder as he led you from the apartment and you couldn't help but lean into his warmth when the cold rain started to hit you.

You couldn't help but giggle at the look on Jason's face when he was addressed as dad even as you were quick to correct the nurse. Who blushed and stuttered out an apology before leading you back, as you turned away you caught the flirty smile she sent his way and felt your chest tighten slightly although you couldn't figure out why. You were left alone to change and rest on the uncomfortable table. Just as you started to sit up and twist your hands nervously the doctor came in and began the exam. You were disappointed to find you were not able to find out the sex of the baby but relieved to know they were still healthy.

You left the office with a list of foods to avoid and foods to eat as well as things that would keep you healthy. Jason was waiting for you in the waiting room playing on his phone. As you pushed open the door to join him you stopped with your head poking out when you saw the nurse standing in front of him holding out a piece of paper. You couldn't hear what she was saying but the look on her face made it clear she was interested. You felt a sharp pain shoot through your chest but you pushed it back and made to push further into the waiting room when he shook his head and push her hand away gently. You swallowed and joined him watching as his face relaxed in relief and he was quick to jump to his feet. "All good Doll?" You nodded silently holding up the few papers you had with instructions before letting his arm wrap around your shoulders and start leading you away.

As the next two months passed you found yourself alone in Jason's apartment more often then he was with you and at first it was a bit of a relief but as time passed you began to grow nervous. Jason had been very careful to keep only things you were allowed to eat and drink in the apartment and keep it clean so you wouldn't trip as your stomach grew but you had never been this still. Even having your sword taken away in the league you always had some task to do. You tried to clean and reorganize for him but it was obviously unnecessary. You found yourself more often then not sitting by the window reading one of his books well into the night. When you were together most often you were watching movies or reading together. You slowly grew accustomed to each other often you would fall asleep on the couch waiting for you and find yourself waking up the next morning in his bed either with him wrapped around you or you wrapped around him. Until one night Jason stumbled in bleeding heavily and collapsed with a loud thump. You couldn't help but let out a small shriek as you dropped to your knees and struggled to roll him over. He was gasping for breath and you pried his helmet off before examining him. He had been shot in the abdomen and it looked like it had pierced through his armor. You were guessing he had at least one broken rib and you immediately started praying he didn't have a punctured lung. You shook his shoulder roughly when his eyes started to close and spoke sharply. "Jason focus! You need to tell me where else you are hurt." His breath came out in a wheeze and you watched his eyes flutter before he answered weakly. "Just there. Few bruises, think I got a broken rib but just the one bullet wound. It's still in there I think." You swallowed and scrambled to your feet as quickly as you could before returning with his well stocked medical kit.

A sharp smack stopped him from falling unconscious as you began the rough process of digging out the bullet. You grimaced at the scream he let out before passing out and you forced yourself not to throw up as you finally managed to pull it out. You prayed it hadn't damaged anything serious as you began to stitch him up. Once he was wrapped up and you struggled to remove the rest of his armor you scrambled to find the phone he had left for you. Only three numbers were programmed into it, Jason, Bruce and Alfred. You went straight to Alfred's number and called not even realizing you were crying silently. He was quick to pick up and he answered with your name, you could only assume Jason had told him about you. As you told him what happened and that Jason was currently unconscious on his living room floor you broke off a few times with sobs.

Not even ten minutes later two men were climbing in the window you hadn't closed after Jason. You were still on your knees beside him shoulders shaking with silent sobs but you managed to scramble to your feet hand instantly finding one of Jason's guns and holding it up to defend him. You dropped it in relief as you found Nightwing and Red Robin just barely in the room. Nightwing held up his hands in surrender and spoke softly. "Y/n? We're here to help, Alfred sent us to bring Jason home." You were nodding before he finished speaking and scrambled out of the way. They both went to his sides and it took them both moving him and shaking him forcefully before he stirred enough to help get his feet under him. Nightwing hesitated for a second at the window turning back to you. "He'll be okay." You followed them to the window calling softly after them. "Please.... will someone just tell me what's happening?" Red Robin gave a nod and huffed under Jason's weight before speaking. "One of us will call you." They you were alone and you had to forced yourself to close the window when the cold wind bit at you. Doing so you realized you were covered in his blood as was the floor. Feeling sick you rushed off to the bathroom and dropped to your knees.

It wasn't until the next night when you heard anything, even then it wasn't a phone call it was a sharp knock at the window. You hadn't left the couch, and you hadn't fallen asleep spending most of your time staring at the floor he had collapsed on. Nightwing was at the window when you slowly made you way over to it and forced it open. He climbed inside slowly but didn't come any closer to you. "Y/n, I'm sorry we didn't call any earlier but it was touch and go for a while." You closed your eyes nervously and bit at your lip. "Is he.... Is he going to be okay?" He nodded and smiled at you softly. "Alfred said you probably saved his life. I guess you did a really good job." You felt a wave of relief hit you and you sagged. He had to catch you to keep you from falling when you swayed on your feet and you watched his smile fade quickly into a frown. "Have you slept or eaten anything?" You thought for a minute before shaking your head slightly making his frown grow. "Well Alfred can fix you something to eat when we get there, you should probably grab some clothes." You felt your heart speed up in your chest and your eyes finally met his having avoided his the whole time. "Wait.... I'm not supposed to...I thought I couldn't be there." You didn't want to argue but you couldn't help but feel like it was some sort of test. Nightwing rubbed at the back of his neck and you watched him shift uncomfortably before speaking. "Well everyone, even Alfred agrees that Bruce is being stupid and Alfred can run some tests if you'll agree to find out exactly who the father of that baby is." Your hands immediately covered your stomach protectively and you hesitated before he started speaking again. "It's not dangerous. Plus Jason keeps asking for you, I don't think he believed me when I told him you saved his life. He looked.... nervous." You felt yourself nod before you thought too much about it and made your way to the bedroom before coming back out a few minutes later with a bag with some clothes and medicine you needed. As you followed him to the window he hesitated and turned back to you with a bright smile. "My name is Richard by the way, but you can call me Dick." You nodded and shook his hand when he stuck it out to you.

You were brought rather quickly into the Batcave where you could hear Jason shouting and demanding to be let go. You could hear an angry retort but not the words that were said. Dick cleared his throat and nudged you through the middle of the cave until you were in what was obviously a medical bay. Jason's eyes found yours from where he was sitting on a bed and he relaxed slightly but a frown rose to his lips taking in your messy appearance. "Did you bring her here on a grapple Dick?!" He demanded and you were quick to sooth him. "No Jason he brought me here safely. I promise." He was about to speak again eyes narrowed at his brother when a throat cleared from just to the side of you and your head snapped towards the sound. "Miss L/n, how are you?" Your eyes found Bruce still dressed as Batman but with his cowl hanging down. You could clearly see exhaustion in his face and worry in his eyes but it was covered fairly quickly by suspicion, you decided not to take offense. "Fine thank you. And you?" You asked as kindly as you could your eyes going back to Jason who rolled his eyes and started to shrug but stopped with a wince. You stepped forward your hands automatically going to his shoulders and pushing him to lay back, he went willingly enough and you were so focused on him you almost missed Bruce's next question that wasn't exactly a question. "I hope you understand that Jason probably wont be going home tonight?" You nodded anyway feeling Jason's hand come up and cover one of yours squeezing gently. "Of course, I'm sure it's safer for him to be here."

Jason was obviously ready to interrupt when an older man in a suit pushed his way into the room and instantly tsked. "Really? None of the three of you thought to offer the young lady a chair?" You thought you saw his eyes roll but he put down a tray and motioned to a seat next to Jason's bedside before speaking to you. "Please sit Miss, Master Dick informed me you would need something to eat. I hope this is alright." You were ready to thank him and tell him it wasn't necessary but the look on his face and Jason's when you glanced over at him had you silently sinking into the seat he had indicated. Jason still hadn't released your hand and you had to fight back a shiver when his thumb lightly skimmed over the back of your hand and when you glanced up at his face he smiled gently at you. "Alfred perhaps dinner could wait a little while?" You stayed silent your free hand twisting in your pant leg and you nibbled at your bottom lip. "Bruce look at her. She's dead on her feet, whatever you want to ask her can wait until the morning can't it?" You started to protest but your stomach growled loudly making you flush deeply. You could hear a quiet murmurer before a sigh and the door behind you closed rather sharply, making you flinch. A quiet voice came from by the door before it opened and closed much more softly. "You should eat and get some rest miss l/n. Master Jason please don't get out of bed again."

You were left alone with Jason and you didn't stop to think just lurched out of the seat and wrapped your arms around his shoulders as carefully as you could. His arms wrapped around your back rubbing it gently and buried his face in your neck dragging in a few deep and shaky breaths. One of his hands trailed up your back to cup the back of your head gently until your shoulder stopped shaking then he pulled you back gently cupping your cheeks. "How are you feeling doll?" You shook your head slightly sniffling and felt your lip tremble. "Jason I was so.... I didn't think you were going to make it." He smiled gently leaning forward and brushed his lips across your forehead. "I'm sorry sweetheart but I'm fine now, you did the right thing calling Alfred, you saved my life." You blinked back a few tears as the memory of him collapsing in front of you flashed through your mind. You leaned forward and pressed your forehead to his shoulder gently and closed your eyes breathing as calmly as you could. You could feel your energy draining as his fingers danced across your skin relaxing you.

Unsure how long you had been drifting for you jolted when he shook you gently before you felt his lips ghost over your skin again. "Baby you have to eat something before you sleep." You groaned but allowed him to prop you up into a sitting position, and you groaned quietly as a pain shot down your spine. "Come on eat something for me please." You allowed him to nudge you to eat, you ate the now cold soup, it tasted amazing and you told him as much even as you were unable to eat so much as half. As soon as you pushed it away he was wrapping you back up in his arms pulling you against his good side. You felt his fingers trail down your back gently lulling you almost immediately back into drowsiness. You heard him murmurer something as he pressed his lips to your hair but you drifted off before you brain could make sense of it.

You could hear voices as you woke up slowly biting back a groan as you were unable to shift on the small bed with arms wrapped around you tightly. The voices slowly registered, Jason's coming to you first although you were unsure if it was because you recognized his voice or because his chest vibrated with his words beneath your cheek. "Once I talk to Alfred I'll take her home." It took you longer to place the next voice maybe because you had only heard it for the first time last night, but you finally placed the voice as being Dick's. "She seemed really shaken up. Is Alfred going to check her out too?" You felt Jason shrug under you and the hand that was resting on the small of your back slowly move for his fingers to dance over you spine. You were going to adjust, make it known you were awake but Dick's next words gave you pause. "Seems like she really cares about you little wing." Jason let out a soft hum before his lips brushed across the top of your head. "I don't... I thought once I helped her, got her somewhere safe or Bruce did then I'd never want to see her again but..." When Jason fell silent you felt your heart leap into your throat but luckily Dick seemed to feel the same way because he asked for you. "But now?" Jason sighed softly his voice lowering slightly. "Now I can't imagine my life with out her. I just don't know how to tell her." You slid your eyes open and caught Dick staring at your face and he smirked slightly before answering. "She might already know little wing. I'll be back in a bit."

He turned and left the room before Jason could say anything and you used his distraction to sit up and run your fingers through your hair. Jason caught your eye and blushed slightly before looking away. "Jason I-" You were cut off before you could continue by Alfred coming in and moving to check Jason's wound. It was your first look at it since your crude job of cutting the bullet out. You felt sick at the jagged scar you know you caused and lurched off the bed. Alfred was quick to open a hidden bathroom door for you to retch into the toilet. Jason called out for you voice tinged with concern but you could hear Alfred reassure him before the door closed between the three of you.

You came back out a little while later after rinsing your mouth out and had to use your hand on the wall to steady yourself. You couldn't help but flush when the room was more occupied then it had been when you left and you assumed they had all heard you. Jason spoke before you could apologize or even speak. "Are you alright doll?" You nodded slowly and slipped between the crowd at his bedside to sink into the seat when they parted for you. Alfred pressed a mug of hot tea into your hands and you recognized the smell as something Jason had given you often enough to help with the nausea and realized he must have gotten it from Alfred. No one spoke or moved until you had drank half and then it was Bruce and he seemed almost apologetic when he spoke. "Miss L/n I understand you have agreed to allow Alfred to preform a few tests, are you ready for them now?" You nodded before Jason could protest although he leaned forward and caught your hand worry evident in his eyes. Alfred spoke quietly, reassuringly although you weren't sure if it was for your benefit or Jason's. "Don't worry, you and the baby will be perfectly safe. Please finish your tea and I'll meet you right outside." You nodded and Dick spoke up cheerfully. "Jason told us you weren't able to see if it was a boy or girl at your last appointment. Alfred will be able to tell you, this is so exciting!" The next to speak was Tim, you recognized him from one of the few pictures Jason had in the apartment, one of the whole family. "Knowing Talia it's most likely a boy, she needs a boy to run the league." You nodded knowingly even as you felt your heart twist a little bit at the reminder. Jason threw his pillow at the young man grimacing as it pulled his stitches. "Shut up replacement." Alfred let out a sigh and ushered them out of the room leaving you Jason and Bruce alone once again. "Could we talk for a moment? Alone?" You bit your lip but nodded anyway and stood from the seat following him out into the hall after trying to send Jason a reassuring smile.

Bruce cleared his throat and his hand came up to steady you when you swayed slightly on your feet but you took an automatic step back until your back hit the wall. He dropped his hand and let out a soft sigh. "I want to know exactly what your plan is here? Do you intend to leave Gotham?" You blinked a few times before shaking your head slightly. "No I don't want to leave." He nodded and his eyes bore into yours before he spoke again. "And the child? You will raise the child on your own?" You shrugged your hand automatically covering your stomach. "I don't even know who that father is. But this is my child, blood or not, I will not give them up again." Your voice hardened and you swallowed hard but stood your ground when he blinked in surprise. "Is that how you feel? That you gave Damian up?" You nodded with a frown and hesitated for a second before explaining more. "I still believe it was the right thing to do. Damian belongs with you, you are his father and you taught him what his mother and I could not at the time. But that doesn't mean I wanted to say good bye." Bruce stayed silent for a long time and you shifted uncomfortably for a minute before he spoke again. "Do you love him?" The sudden question had your breath catching in your throat and your voice came out shakily as you asked. "Damian? Of course I do." He shook his head and tilted it questioningly motioning with his chin to Jason's door. You followed his gaze and your eyes softened without a thought. Before you could answer a throat cleared and Alfred having joined you spoke up. "I hate to interrupt but I'm ready if you are Miss. L/n." You nodded and with a questioning look at Bruce you were sent along your way. You quietly slipped your arm into Alfred leaning on him slightly as you quietly asked him to call you by your first name.

When you were changed and laying on the table the door open once more and Jason stumbled his way in sinking into a chair next to you silently. "I... if you don't want me here I'll go but I thought you might want some company. I should have asked I'm sorry I'll go." He spoke in such a rush but your hand shot out and caught his quickly stopping him from getting back up. You spoke quietly voice shaking with nervousness. "Please stay Jason." He nodded and twined his fingers with yours just as Alfred came up to the side of the bed holding an ultrasound wand. "I thought we could find out what you are having first before we do the hard part." You nodded and swallowed leaning your head back and closing your eyes hissing as the cool gel was placed on your stomach. You felt Jason's lips press against the back of your hand and you turned your head away from the monitor to look at him. His eyes were locked on the monitor as it sounded with the babies heartbeat. You felt yourself sigh in relief but tense again when Alfred hummed thoughtfully. Jason spoke before you could worry tinging his voice. "What? What's wrong?" Alfred chuckled slightly and you turned your head to see him shake his before pressing a button and taking a picture. "Nothing is wrong. It just seems Master Timothy was wrong. Congratulations Miss Y/n, you're having a girl." You had to bite your lip to hold back a sob as Jason froze beside you lips lingering on your hand.

You felt a tear slip down your cheek and had to swallow hard before you could question him. "Are you.... Are you sure?" You had to clear your throat before you could finish your question and he chuckled softly again before answering you. "Yes, I'm very sure." He turned the monitor so you could both see and showed you how it was clearly a girl. You swallowed and covered your mouth with your shaking hand before he asked if you were ready for the next part. You hand was twined once again with Jason and he finally moved to press a kiss to your forehead before you nodded.

It turns out the next part was painful and you passed out not even a quarter of the way through it. Waking up in a panic half an hour later to Jason's soft voice whispering in your ear. "Y/n please you gotta wake up now doll. Alfred wont tell anyone anything until you are awake. He keeps saying it's your choice to tell us or not, but I gotta know." You turned your head a blinked up at him slowly voice coming out rough when you were finally able to speak. "Is she okay?" Jason let out a relieved chuckle at your voice and nodded. "She's fine sweetheart, kicked the hell out of my hand a little bit ago." You smiled softly mind instantly reminded of the first time she kicked for you. Jason had been reading to you on the couch with you resting between his legs. You had shot up in surprise and he dropped the book on his face in the process. She stopped as soon as he stopped reading and you demanded he continued grabbing his free hand and placing it on your stomach. She kicked as he did so and he snatched his hand back in surprise before laughing and pulling you into his arms. It wasn't the first time he had held you but it had seemed different and now you knew why, because you loved him. Jason's voice drew you back to the present and you couldn't help but chuckle at his words. "Do you have any names for the princess?" You felt the kick she gave at that name and let out a soft sigh and shook your head. Jason shrugged and the hand that wasn't holding yours reached up and smoothed your hair back gently. "No big deal, you have time for that. Do you want me to get Alfred." You shook your head seriously. "No, I saw you stumble in here, you're still hurting." He chuckled and pulled his hand back to dig in his pocket for a minute before he pulled out his phone. "How about I call him then?" You nodded then and laid your head back down on the pillow waiting.

Alfred joined the two of you in the room a few minutes later hold a folder between his hands and you forced yourself into a sitting position once he came into the room. He cleared his throat and met your eyes seriously. "Perhaps we should talk alone for a few moments." You were going to shake your head to allow Jason to stay but something in his face had you nodding. Jason narrowed his eyes but with a sigh pulled himself to his feet and pressed a kiss to your forehead before leaving slowly glancing back at you before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Alfred waited until the door closed before coming closer and handing you the folder, but he held on to it keeping it closed. "Miss y/n, I need you to know something before you read this. This coupled with the fact that you are having girls is a very good thing." You nodded not even realizing what he said and only when he released your hands did you slowly open the folder. You skimmed your eyes over it until you reached the bottom of the page, you froze then finding the match. It wasn't Bruce or even anyone from the league like you had expected. Jason was the father and emotions flashed through you quickly before you remembered what Talia had said about how she had gotten Damian and you felt yourself getting sick again. Alfred was ready holding up a bucket for you to retch into emptying bile and water from your stomach. After you were done and shaking Alfred helped you lay back and gave you some water. You sat silently for a while before you pushed the folder back into his hands. "I wont tell them if you aren't ready." You shook your head and sighed wiping your mouth with the back of your hand before answering him. "It's okay, they deserve to know. I would.... can I be alone for a little bit?" He nodded and patted your hand before leaving you alone taking the folder with him.

You could hear shouting through the door and Jason shouted for someone to get off of him. You heard the area outside get quiet before you hear foot steps getting close quickly before a soft knock. "Y/n.... doll? Can I come in?" You couldn't bring yourself to answer him staying silent until you heard Alfred join him in front of the door speaking softly to him. "Perhaps this isn't the best time Master Jason. You should give her a little time." You could hear him protest softly but he was obviously lead away leaving you to allow your tears to fall silently as you felt your heart break and all the hope that you had begun to feel bloom crush just slightly.

It wasn't too long before there was another soft knock at the door. You had just raised yourself off the bed so you shuffled over to the door and opened it quietly. You had been expecting Jason but you were surprised to see Bruce there and you stepped aside to allow him to come in. He cleared his throat and closed the door behind him rubbing his hand over his face. "I would like to discuss a few things with you now that you know everything there is to know. But we can do this another time if you aren't ready right now." You shook your head and took a seat on the edge of the bed and he took the seat next to the bed. "Because the child is Jason's and a girl, I believe we can.... convince Talia to leave you be. Would you be willing to allow us to take control of the situation for a bit?" You nodded with your hand going to rest on your stomach. "Very well. I'll leave you now so you and Jason can discuss what you would like to do." You swallowed hard and glanced down before you cleared your throat and spoke up again. "I know... I know nothing really has changed but... tell me what I can do to convince you to let me see Damian?" Bruce let out a soft sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "I.... I'll think about it." You nodded and he stood turning to the door before he paused once again. "I'll send Jason in now, I'm sure you have a lot to talk about." You nodded again and he left closing the door behind him.

It wasn't long before Jason entered. You had expected him to rush in but he came in slowly and closed the door quickly blocking whoever had been following him from joining the room. You raised your eyebrow when he raised his finger to his lips silently asking you to be quiet. When you heard the knock and voice you knew why and nodded staying silent. "Little wing come on I know you're in there! I come bearing gifts!" Jason let out an almost silent sigh and closed his eyes leaning his head back against the door. Dick spoke again through the door calling out loudly. "Hey!!! I know you can hear me! I have things for my niece!" You bit your lip and after clearing your throat you called out an answer. "Dick this isn't a good time please." You heard him mumble something through the door before a long suffering sigh. "Fine! I'll come back later." You could hear something being placed against the door before heavy footsteps walking away.

After a few minutes of silence Jason finally moved away from the door and approached the bed, before stopping at the end. His hand came up to rub at the back of his neck and he glanced down at his feet before meeting your eyes. "Are you... How are you feeling?" You clenched your fist in your lap and let out a long sigh. "Jason.... can we not do this? What ever you want to say just say it please?" You watched his face as his lips twisted in a grimace before he gave a curt nod. "You have to know I had no idea this would happen. I didn't think Talia would... Well honestly I just didn't think about it." Your fist released and you let your eyes fall closed briefly. "I know how it works. She did the same thing with Bruce to have Damian." When your eyes opened after you finished speaking you watched a flash of something cross his face you couldn't place before it was quickly smoothed over. "Doll I-" You cut him off quickly shaking your head. "It's fine. Listen Jason I really just want to go home." He winced but you hardly noticed before you continued speaking. "I'd like a shower and to changed into my clothes. Plus it'd be nice to sleep with out your family peeking in and staring at me like I'm carrying a bomb instead of a baby." He let out a surprised chuckle and nodded understanding. "Alright I'll bring you home in a little bit, I just need to talk to Alfred." You held up your hand stopping him before he could turn and leave. "Maybe.... I'm sure Bruce and Alfred would both appreciate it if you stayed here. You'd be in better hands here if something were to change." He frowned and took a step forward tilting his head slightly. "Are you saying you don't want me to be there?" You hesitated for a second before shaking your head. "No of course not, it's your apartment I was just saying they might want you to stay." He shrugged and if you hadn't glanced up at his face just then you would have missed the flash of pain but you bit back your argument when he repeated that he would take you home.

It was more then two hours later when you were finally able to leave and that was only after you had proven to Alfred that you were both able to move without stumbling and neither of you were in any extra pain. Jason didn't argue with Alfred when he insisted Dick help him up the stairs and you knew by the look on his face that was for your benefit. Arguing would keep you both there and he knew how badly you wanted to go home so he allowed it with minimal grumbling. You were standing at the bottom of the stairs leading out of the cave when Tim joined you speaking softly and kindly, you still flinched and jerked your head towards him anyway. "Do you need some help too?" At your reaction he was quick to apologize and hold up his hands in surrender. Taking a deep breath you started to shake your head before stopping. "Maybe not help but some company would be nice if you don't mind. He smiled and nodded falling into step with you as you slowly started up. He was silent until you were more then halfway up the stairs. "Can I ask you something?" You hesitated before glancing over at him and nodding. "Do you think this is a good thing or bad thing?" You worried your lip between your teeth and stared down at your feet while you made your way up further before stopping entirely. "I want it to be a good thing, but I'm not quite sure yet." He nodded and fell silent once more waiting with you until you let off a soft sigh and started moving again. "You know I've never seen Jason like this, these last few months with you... He's more relaxed, smiling more. It's good for him, having you around." You couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought before shaking your head slightly. "I'm not sure that's me doing that but I'm glad." Tim just tilted his head slightly before pushing open the door for you once you reached the top of the stairs.

It wasn't too much longer before you were back in the apartment alone once again with Jason. Dick had dropped you both off and before he left you at the door he handed you a small bag telling you it was for his niece with a wink. You forced a smiled and took it, quickly placing it in a corner and leaving it there before making your way to the bathroom. Jason called out for you before you closed the door behind you making you stop. "Y/n, can we talk later?" You glanced over your shoulder at him your hand on the door and you took in the hopeful look on his face. You gave a small nod and he strode across the apartment to cup your cheek. His thumb stroked over it gently tilting your head up slightly. You leaned into the warmth of his hand without a thought and let your eyes slip closed briefly. At his touch you felt her give a hard kick against your stomach, Jason was so close he must have felt it too because when your eyes opened he had a smile on his face. His free hand started to move to rest on your stomach but he paused and pulled back. "Do you want some tea for when you come out?" You stepped back putting some space between the two of you your hand going to rest on the door. "Sure that would be nice thank you." He nodded and you closed the door starting the shower quickly to drown out any noise you might make while you bit back some tears.

When you finally stepped out wrapped in a towel and made your way into the bedroom to get changed you could hear Jason in the kitchen. He was moving slower then usual but he was humming softly something you heard very rarely usually while he was cooking. Once you were changed you made you way towards the kitchen to watch Jason turn and place a cup of tea at the counter for you just as you walked in. "Do you feel better now?" You slid into the seat at the counter and fiddled with the cup turning it a few times before nodding. "I'm glad. Anyway Bruce kicked me off Patrol for a while so I was thinking we could use the time to figure out what you want to do if you'd like." You stopped turning your cup and finally raised your eyes to meet his your confusion showing on your face. "What do you mean what I want to do? Bruce said he was going to deal with Talia for me. I'm going to wait for that." He nodded and leaned forward slightly. "Okay and then what? Do you want to stay in Gotham or leave?" You opened your mouth and before you answered you realized you hadn't thought about it, but it didn't take much thought to know what you wanted. "I want to stay." He nodded again and you watched his eyes dart and you waited patiently knowing he had more questions for you. "Alright, you're more then welcome to stay here with me but I'm sure you would want your own space." You were sure he was going to continue but you had to stop him and ask. "Wait.... stay here with you? And.... And the baby? You wont make me leave?" He raised his eyebrow and blinked confused for a moment before slowly answering. "Well yeah? I mean I'm not sure if this place is big enough for the three of us but the three of us could move somewhere bigger or just the two of you if you want." You hand slid from your quickly cooling cup down to rest over your stomach. "I don't... I don't understand.... What do you mean the two of us? I could take the baby with me?" He nodded and tilted his head looking at you with concern. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?" 

You pushed back from the counter standing and you snapped to hid the shaking in your voice. "Jason stop. Don't lie to me just to try and make this easier." Jason shook his head and circled the counter his hand coming to rest gently on your arms holding you steady as you swayed slightly. "Y/n, you fought your way out, you ran away and you made it here to us carrying and protecting this child. She's as much yours as she is mine. I know you enough to know you would give your life for her just as much as you would for Damian. That makes you her mother, I would never and I mean never take her from you." You couldn't help but let out a sob and you felt your legs buckle under you. Jason caught you and hauled you against his chest. Rocking you slowly one hand dragging up and down your back in an attempt to sooth you unsuccessfully.

When your legs still couldn't hold you up he bent and slipped his arm under your knees and scooped you up against his chest before carrying you to the couch and sitting down with you across his lap. With your cheek pressed onto his shoulder you closed your eyes and tried to match your breathing to his until you had finally stopped crying. Jason pulled back far enough to brush away the tears lingering on your cheeks with his thumb. You sniffed and swallowed before talking voice rough from your tears. "I'm sorry for snapping at you." He chuckled and pressed his lips to your temple gently. "Don't be, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one whose sorry." You shook your head but stayed silent tilting your head back down to rest on his shoulder.

Neither of you moved until exhaustion finally hit you and you found yourself slumping forward falling asleep sitting up. "Come on doll let's get you to bed." You smothered a yawn behind your hand and slid off his lap. With your eyes half closed you nearly tripped over your own feet and Jason stood resting his hands on your waist. You let him lead you to the bedroom and crawled onto the bed. You heard him turn towards the door once more and before you could think you asked him to stay. Cracking open your eye sleepily after a few moments of silence showed him still standing at the foot of the bed mouth open. So you reached out your hand and when he took it you pulled him until he crawled onto the bed with you. He was stiff beside you for a while but just as you were about to fall asleep his arm slipped over you hand resting protectively over your stomach. You mumbled out a sleepy goodnight smiling slightly at his whispered response before you were out the last few days far too much for you.

When you woke and Jason wasn't next to you, you had to blink a few times before you realized that he should be. Sitting up quickly you gasped as you were kicked rather violently in protest. Smoothing your hand over your stomach in a silent apology you stumbled out of bed and into the living room. Jason was on the couch flicking through channels and he glanced over his shoulder when you came in. "Morning doll, did I wake you?" You shook your head and covered a yawn with the back of your hand. He nodded and turned slightly to hold out his hand towards you, waiting until you were close enough to interlock your fingers with his before pulling you gently towards him. Once you were directly in front of him he pressed a kiss first on your hand then gently on your stomach, making you shiver and turn your face away to hid your blush. When you turned back to look at him again he was grinning up at you so wide you narrowed your eyes in suspicion making his grin only spread. "I have a surprise for you a little later today." You tilted your head in confusion but he only shook his and placed his hands on your hips. "You should get ready to go out, if we leave soon we can stop for breakfast before we have to be there." You let him turn you and nudge you gently towards the bathroom but stopped before you got too far and rushed towards the bag Dick had given you the night before.

You held it out to him and started to bite your lip before asking. "Can we open this first? Dick gave it to me yesterday." He nodded and pushed it back towards you motioning for you to open it. You pulled out tissue paper and tilted the bag to see inside. You let out a soft giggle and reached inside. Jason slid to the edge of the couch trying to get a peek but you pulled them out before he could even ask. Inside were a bunch of small stuffed bears each one dressed up differently. You pulled them out as they were placed, first Batman, then Nightwing, then Red hood, Red Robin and finally Robin. Under Robin was a card and you pulled it out reading it was a smile before holding it out so Jason could read it. "To watch over the newest little bat." You blinked back tears and placed each one on the table stepping aside to allow Jason to take a picture with the card resting in the Red hoods lap. He sent the picture to Dick and you told him to say thank you before heading to get ready.

Jason was ready when you stepped out he was wearing jeans and a band t-shirt his leather jacket thrown over it. You glanced down at your almost matching outfit and let out a soft chuckle. As you sat on the couch to slip on your sneakers you frowned as you realized you wouldn't be able to bend over much longer at this rate. Jason just threw a wink your way when you said as much and held out your jacket for you to slip into. "Don't worry babe, I'll help you when you need it." You just rolled your eyes at him and let him slip his arm around your shoulders to lead you out the door.

For the first time in months the smell of food first thing in the morning didn't send you running for the bathroom and you were more then grateful as you slid into the booth across from Jason in the small diner. Jason seemed excited and started rattling off all the best things but you watched as a plate of your favorite breakfast was carried past you and knew you would be getting that. Jason had to reach over the table and squeeze your hand gently to get your attention again. He chuckled when you flushed as your stomach growled loudly and shook his head. "Don't worry doll, food doesn't take too long here, do you know what you want?" When you nodded he smiled and leaned back draping his arm over the back of the booth. "Good, so you gonna ask or what?" You shrugged and raised your eyebrow at him. "Would you tell me if I did?" He opened his mouth before letting it fall closed again. "No I wouldn't." You shrugged again then turned to the waitress when she walked up ordering when you were asked.

Not even an hour later you and Jason were walking out his arm wrapped around your shoulders once again. He held you close against him as you let him lead you through the crowd growing on the streets. Until finally you reached a park and he lead you inside and around the edge until you reached a bench resting under the trees. A glance at his phone as the two of you sat had him nodding and you just turned your head towards him confused. He just smirked and threw a wink at you leaning his back against the tree directly behind you. Before long you could hear an argument coming towards you and you froze half turned towards the noise. Your head snapped back towards Jason and he nodded to your silent question. "Is that? I can see him?" He nodded again and his hand rest on your shoulder stopping you from jumping to your feet. "Relax doll, Dick's bringing him over. Just wait a minute." You nodded and felt your leg begin to bounce as the shouting grew closer, glancing around you could see two figures sprinting towards you one pulling the other by the wrist and you bit your lip to keep from shouting out. "Unhand me this minute Grayson!" You felt Jason's hand slip down your arm to twine his fingers with yours and you squeezed tightly. "Come on little D, it's just a little further." They pulled to a stop a few feet away and you glanced over at Jason who nodded and you stood shakily his hand still in yours as you crept closer. When you were close enough to see his face twisted up in anger as he glared up at his brother you spoke softly. "Listen to your brother alsghyr."

Damian's mouth dropped open at the sound of your voice argument dying in his throat and he spun towards you practically shoving Dick out of his way to see you. He dropped the bag that was on his shoulder and closed the last few feet nearly knocking you over when he rushed into your arms. Jason had to catch you by the shoulders to keep you from falling over but you didn't notice too busy burying your face in his neck. "Umi! You're here!" You bit back a sob and nodded against him cupping the back of his head to hold him tight against you. It wasn't until you both felt the kick between you did he pull back and fully take you in. You couldn't let go holding on to his shoulders as you blinked away tears. "Umi... I missed you." His voice was quiet only for you to hear and you leaned forward to press your lips to his forehead. "I missed you too, so much, but I'm here now." His hand came up and he wiped it across his face before his eyes finally slid past you to take in Jason his hands still resting on your shoulders as he held you up your legs shaking. "Todd, what are you.... Why are you here?" You spoke softly admonishing him. "Don't talk to your brother like that alsghyr. He brought me here to you." Damian's eyes narrowed slightly but he chose to say nothing else to Jason instead turning back to you again and moving closer. His arms were about to wrap around you again when he finally noticed your stomach and his eyes snapped back up to your face. "Umi?" He asked voice tinged with a touch of worry.

You smiled softly at him and lifted one hand off his shoulder to run through his hair. Before you could explain anything to him Jason cleared his throat and tugged gently on your arm to get your attention making you realize you were still in the middle of the path. Damian was quick to snarl at him. "Get your hands off Todd now before I remove them for you." Jason narrowed his eyes and leaned forward letting his hands drag down your arms slowly in a clear challenge. "I'd like to see you try short stack." You could hear Dick groan from behind Damian and before he could snap or lunge at Jason you caught his chin and brought his eyes up to meet yours. "Come Damian, we need to talk." You kept your arm around him as you led him to the bench you and Jason had occupied before leaving Jason and Dick standing in the middle off the path.

It took less then an hour to explain what had happened before you left the league and what you had learned in the past few days about Jason. Damian had let out an outraged shout and threw a knife at Jason just hardly missing him lodging the blade in the tree directly next to his head. You were quick to grab his hand stopping him from drawing more and trying again. "Damian! Stop that this instant, none of this is Jason's fault." He continued glaring at Jason and crossed his arms but did not argue with you. "Umi... mother will come for you, I'm surprised she hasn't already." You hesitated but after a glance at Jason you sighed. "She has, I was just luckier. But that's not important right now." He blinked and shook his head but let out a long suffering sigh. Dick spoke up interrupting Damian before he could say anything else. "Little D aren't you going to ask?" He rolled his eyes and pinched his nose before tilting his head to look at him. "Ask what Grayson?" You watched as Dick started to bounce on the balls of his feet and it was your turn to roll your eyes although you let out a chuckle with it. "Dick would you like to tell Damian the news?" He let out what could only be described as a squeal and crept closer definitely bouncing now. "Can I? You don't mind? Little wing?" You shook your head and when you both turned to Jason he shrugged, but you watched him step closer to you anyway. "She's having a girl! A little baby girl!" You chuckled softly and rested your hand over your stomach feeling her kick like she was acknowledging him.

You could see Damian's lips twitch in a smile even as he spoke seriously. "But... Mother needs a boy." You nodded and shrugged. "These things don't always happen the way you want them to. Would you like to feel her?" Before he could protest or ask what you meant you captured his hand and pressed it gently over your stomach just as she gave a hard kick. He jerked back and after a shocked moment let out a soft laugh and laid his hand down again. You listened as he murmured something to her quietly and you couldn't help but smile. "Hello 'ukht. It's nice to meet you." You sighed softly and Jason came up behind you hand coming to rest on your shoulder. "I'm sorry doll but we have to get going." You felt Damian fling his arms around you and latch on glaring up at Jason in defiance. Dick spoke up from the other side of the bench. "Damian you'll see her again, you know where she is now." He looked at you eyes filled with sadness and you had an instant flash back remembering the last time you had to say good bye. Thankfully for you Jason offered a solution even if it was grudgingly. "I guess you can come over after patrol if the old man doesn't mind." Damian nodded at him silently grateful and you leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead before he let Dick tug him away looking back at you and offering you a small wave. You called out softly barely loud enough for Jason to hear beside you. "Goodbye alsghyr."

Jason let you linger until he was well out of sight before his arm wrapped around your waist and he started to turn you away. You turned towards him stopping him from pulling you anywhere and you placed your hand on his cheek. His eyebrow raised as you raised yourself up on your tiptoes to brush your lips across his. He blinked in surprise and with a smile you patted his cheek gently. "Thank you Jason." He swallowed and his tongue darted out to wet his lips before he asked with his voice cracking in the middle. "For what?" You started to step forward and sure enough he fell into step with you before you answered. "For whatever you said to Bruce to get him to let me see Damian." He frowned then and glanced down at his feet before to the side at you. "Oh well... I didn't he called me this morning and told me to set it up with Dick." You blinked in surprise but shrugged and turned to him smiling. "Well thank you anyway. I appreciate it." He started to rub at the back of his neck before the two of you finally started moving heading home.

Jason and you quickly found yourself slipping on to the couch just as it began to thunder and the previously nice day disappear behind dark rain clouds. As the two of you tended to do during every storm you had encountered like this you found yourself changing into sweats and putting on a movie. Jason usually played his favorites and for nearly each one you found yourself just as hooked as he was. Something about this was different, instead of sliding together on the couch like you normally did Jason kept his distance sitting up straight instead of sprawling sideways leaving you room to curl up between his legs. You found yourself on the other end of the couch curled into yourself focusing more on him then the movie. You saw his every move in the corner of your eye the way every time you shifted his eyes would dart towards you only to snap back to the TV. Halfway through the movie you sighed silently and let your head fall back to rest on the back of the couch. After a few minutes Jason cleared his throat and spoke. "Not liking the movie?" You shrugged before answering honestly. "I haven't been paying much attention to it." He nodded and with a glance in your direction shifted slightly. "Yeah me either. Do you want to watch something else?" You shook your head and rubbed your hand over your face your hair slipping from the pony tail you had thrown it in to cover your face. Jason turned towards you and tucked your hair behind your ear gently. "Doll are you alright?" You sighed loudly and shrugged peeking at him from the corner of your eye. "I'm not sure. Can I be honest with you?" He turned more fully propping his knee up on the couch and extending his arm across the back of his, his hand just barely brushing your shoulder. "Of course, you can tell me anything." You swallowed and bit your lip before making it a question instead of a statement. "Did I mess up earlier?" Your eyes locked on his and he glanced away before standing up and starting to pace.

You watched him silently for a few minutes while he paced in front of you before you finally had enough and said his name. "Jason." He stopped and thrust his hand through his hair making it fall forward onto his forehead. "You didn't mess up Y/n. I just... I wanted to do that for a while now." You tilted your head and waited for him to continue. "I just.... I wasn't expecting it honestly. I know things are a little messed up and I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything just because you're staying here or... you know." He motioned to your stomach before resuming pacing again and it took a minute to sink in but you finally chuckled and shook your head. "Is that why you think I kissed you?" He stopped stumbling over his feet and turned to face you again. "N...no?" He asked more then said and you shook your head finally lifting to your feet slowly and stopped in front of him. You took another step closer to him your stomach now the only thing between you and he glanced down before lifting his head to lock eyes with you. You reached your hand up to cup his cheek using you hand there to gently lead his head down to yours. He went easily like he couldn't think for himself and you watched as he swallowed hard. His face was inches from yours all you had to do was press up slightly to kiss him again. "No, I kissed you because I wanted to." You grinned and lifted up onto your toes brushing your lips over his before pulling back and watching his eyelids flutter.

You dropped back down off your toes and as you did his hand came up next to your cheek and clenched before dropping heavily back to his side. He let out a soft groan his bottom lip pulled between his teeth when you glanced up at him. "Jason?" You asked softly before darting your tongue out to lick your lips smirking to yourself when he followed it. "Hmm?" He questioned absently before shaking his head slightly and seeming to focus. "If I asked..." You trailed off losing your confidence but he didn't seem to notice. "Yes. Whatever it is yes." You chuckled and shook your head slightly. "You don't even know what I was going to ask." His lips twitched up in a smirk and he dragged his fingers slowly up one arm making you shiver. "I don't? I bet I could guess." You swallowed and tilted your head back letting your eyes slip closed when those fingers slipped over your shoulder and up your neck to cup your cheek. Your eyes flew back open when his thumb traced over your cheek bone and your breath caught in your throat seeing his face hovering just above yours. "Stop me if I'm wrong." You opened your mouth to question him but his lips crashed down on yours roughly. It wasn't a brushing of lips like yours had been, you gasped and he pressed closer slowly deepening the kiss.

He broke away and you were panting with your eyes screwed shut tightly. When you finally opened your eyes his were half lidded and you hadn't noticed at the time but his other hand had slid around to your back to press you closer. You bit your lip as he pulled back a little further giving you room to breath and you let out a little whine. "You're alright doll." He spoke with a chuckle and you pressed your face into his chest trying to hide your embarrassment. Jason's hand started tracing circles on your back and your shoulders sagged unable to fight back a shudder at the feel of it. His hand slipped from your cheek to tuck under your chin and lift your head until you were looking him in the eye. As soon as your eyes were locked on his he moved pulling you with him so quickly all you could do was let out a gasp and let him pull you.

By the time you stopped moving Jason had managed to sit on the couch and pull you onto his lap. Unlike the night before you were straddling him your knees at his hips and you were raised just a bit higher then him your face hovering above his. You swallowed and pressed your hand onto his shoulders to hold yourself up. His hands slipped down to rest on your hips gently thumbs pressing in on your hipbones slowly making circles there. The pressure there from his hands forced your hips to rock back slightly and you let out a low groan. "You okay baby?" You nodded slightly and started to let your eyes fall closed, they flew back open when he pressed you forward again your stomach now pressed against his until there was no room left. Jason's hips jerked up slightly under you and you both let out soft noises before he leaned forward and took your lips in another rough kiss this time pressing his tongue in to explore your mouth when you gasped. 

Jason pulled back and you were both panting his hands had slipped under your shirt one still resting at your hips and the other slid up your back. You felt like your skin was on fire where ever he touched and your head fell back exposing your neck to him. He started to drag his lips down your neck until you twitched slightly then he tilted his head and latched on started to suck a mark there right were your collar bone met your neck. You let out a moan and felt your hips jerk forward roughly and he popped off with a hiss the hand on your hip digging in slightly. You could feel him twitching in his jeans under you and you started to raise up onto your knees but his grip on your hip kept you still. "Stop moving sweetheart." He bit out his head starting to lull back as you realized you had been grinding against him before his grip had forced you to stop. You leaned forward letting your lips ghost over his neck slowly until his grip eased on your hip then you jerked your hips forward and down hard at the same time as you latched onto his neck. He let out a shout and his hips jerked up hard letting you feel him throb against you. "Fuck!" He panted head falling back once you released his neck with a grin. You were both still for a while until his hands came around and cupped your ass flipping you gently to lay on your back on the couch. "J... Jason." You stuttered out as he raised up on his knees between your thighs. His hands paused on the button to your jeans and you bit your lip meeting his eyes. "Do you want me to stop?" You shook your head and let your hands drop from his shoulders going to help him with your jeans. He stood to pull them off your feet and you caught a glimpse of his jeans soaked through and you realized with a smirk you had made him come. He flicked your knee drawing your attention back to him before he settled back between your thighs.

"Try not to look so smug love, I'll have you screaming in just a minute." Once he was settled he dragged his hand up and down your thigh each time getting closer. He had you panting before he ever touched you and only when you started to whimper did he slip his hand up and let his thumb circle your clit. You gasped and your hips jerked up making him let out a chuckle before he dropped his head down and replaced his thumb with his tongue. Your head fell back and your hands searched for his hair but he grabbed your wrists and pinned them down in one hand lapping over your clit gently. You shuddered as his free hand slipped between you. He was pushing one finger inside you before you even noticed and a light press from his tongue and finger was all it took to send you over the edge with a shout. He licked at you gently until you shuddered and he pulled back licking at his lips with a smirk.

You threw your hand over your face as soon as he released your wrists covering your red face. He chuckled and nipped gently at your thigh making you twitch and drop your hand to glare weakly at him. His face was smug and he slipped his finger out from inside you making you flinch and blush when he popped the finger into his mouth and sucked it. "Mmm tasty." His smile died after a minute and he sat up onto his knees before asking seriously. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" You shook your head still blushing and closed your eyes briefly before opening them with a sigh. "No you didn't hurt me. I just think I need a shower." He chuckled and glanced down at his pants before grimacing. "Yeah me too, mind if I join you?" You raised yourself up on your elbows and pretended to think about it seriously. "Hmm only if you wash my back." He chuckled and slipped off the couch before scooping you up and carrying you into the bathroom ignoring your protest.

Jason slipped a towel around you after he shut the water off and helped you dry off gently. You smiled and ran your fingers through his hair when he knelt to dry your legs and pressed a gentle kiss to your stomach earning a kick and Jason chuckled. "Sorry princess." He murmured softly before standing and taking your hand for you both to get changed.

Jason slipped back onto the couch and opened his arms for you to relax into. But before you could even sit down there was a sharp rap on the door. You both froze and his head snapped towards you before he was up and pulling you towards the bedroom. He had you pushed a little roughly into the closet before you had even caught your breath. Another sharp rap came this one louder and more persistent had him hissing quietly at you. "Stay here. Do not come out until I come and get you." You nodded and he closed the door, you heard his gun cock before another rap came at the door. This one much louder and sounding impatient. You sank down and to the back of the closet curling up around your stomach.

You heard the door being slammed open and a shouted curse before muffled shouting. You closed your eyes and held your breath before you heard shuffling and the closet door opened. Your head jerked up as the clothes you had used to block yourself were shoved aside and you let out a sigh of relief at Jason's heavily annoyed face. He looked down at you and his nose scrunched at seeing you on the ground. "Are you alright love?" You nodded and he reached down to take your hand pulling you to your feet gently. "It's the brat, here for you." You scolded him without thinking before you realized what he meant. "Don't call him that." You had half turned away before you snapped back towards him. "Wait... Damian's here?" He nodded and with a roll of his eyes gestured towards the door leading to the living room.

You were quick to rush into the living room to find Damian sprawled on the couch his feet up on the coffee table scrolling through his phone. Stepping beside him you tugged gently on his hair making him look up at you. "Hello umi." He smiled up at you until you frowned down at him glancing at his feet on the table. His smile quickly faded and he sat up his feet landing on the floor before muttering an apology. Before you could say anything Jason came out of the bedroom and plopped forcefully onto the couch crossing his arms over his chest. "I thought you were coming over after patrol?" Damian turned a glare at him before answering with forced politeness. "Father gave me the night off. Is it alright if I stay." You couldn't stop the snicker that rose to your lips at Jason's grumbled response. Both of them glanced up at you before Jason let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. "I guess. But just for tonight." You shot him a grateful smile and rounded the couch joining Damian.

The three of you were about halfway through a movie, far later then you had been staying up lately when Damian started to sag next to you. His head dropped down onto you shoulder and it wasn't long before he let out a soft snore. When you carded your fingers through his hair you let out a soft sigh and Jason turned his attention from the screen to your face. "Come on babe, lets go to bed huh?" You nodded smothering a yawn and let him help you up. You slid Damian's head down gently to rest on the pillow Jason handed you and covered him with a blanket. Neither of you missed the small smile that crossed his lips when you leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead.

When you woke the next morning you could hear hushed arguing from the living room. Damian's voice raised before it was quickly lowered again and you were unable to make out the argument. Letting out a sigh you shifted and lifted yourself to your feet as quickly as you could. Your face screwed up slightly as pain shot through your back but you brushed it off as sleeping the wrong way and shuffled into the living room. They both fell silent as you came in and you just shook your head and crossed your arms waiting.

Damian broke first and dropped the glare he had fixed on Jason shuffling slightly. "Umi... I..." You shook your head cutting off whatever excuse he was getting ready to give you. "Nope I'm not getting involved. Whatever problem you two have I will not get in the middle of it." Damian frowned at that and you could practically hear his thoughts, he had expected you to take his side, and part of you wanted to, to defend him from whatever argument they were having but you knew they would fight either way. Jason still gave him a smug grin and you rolled your eyes moving past them towards the kitchen. "Do you want me to make you something doll? Breakfast, tea?" You shook your head and pulled out a bottle of juice Jason had started buying for you and sat at the counter with that. You could see them exchange a glance out of the corner of your eye and you turned to face them propping your chin on your fist. "Alright then let's hear it. What's the problem?" Damian just shook his head making Jason sigh and roll his eyes. "No problem doll." You narrowed your eyes but shrugged and turned back towards the counter.

It didn't take long for Damian to get bored and start trying to argue with Jason. Finally after an hour you had enough and stood up heading towards the bedroom. You could hear through the closed door Jason snap at Damian. "Look, I told you if you didn't shut up you were going to piss her off." You sighed and started to get changed quickly enough. Neither of them noticed until you were standing at the front door arms crossed and you cleared your throat. Both of them had to double take before Jason raised his eyebrow at you. "Going somewhere?" You nodded and sent him a small smile. "Yes and if you'd like you're both welcome to join me." Damian jumped to his feet and rushed to your side. "I'll take you umi, Todd can stay here." You chuckled slightly and watched as Jason snagged a pillow off the couch pegging him in the back of the head. "Like hell brat. What are you gonna do glare at someone to protect her." You sighed as his comment started another round of fighting before turning and walking out the door.

You hadn't even made it to the elevator before they joined you both silent and one on each side of you. You were halfway down the road before either of them asked where you were going. It was only when you shrugged that they began to give you ideas. You were two blocks away when Damian grabbed your hand and started to tug on it gently. "Umi please there is something I really want to show you." You waited for him to explain but he simply used his grip on your hand to pull you around the corner. Jason let out a shout calling your name when you were pulled away from him. Two streets down and Damian was pulling you towards a museum and Jason ran up before grabbing Damian by the hood of his sweatshirt snarling at him. "Don't you ever pull that shit again." Damian while taller then when you last saw him was still a good head shorter then his brother narrowed his eyes and raised himself to his full height. "I may have to listen to you inside your apartment but not out here. Why don't you run back home Todd, I'm sure umi is tired of spending time with you, she's just too nice to say it." Your mouth dropped open at his rudeness and Jason snarled at him again but you couldn't make out the words when you stepped towards them and were hit with a wave of pain.

Gasping you bent forward nearly stumbling before you caught yourself on the wall next to you. It took you at least three tries for you to get their attention they were so focused on snapping at each other. "Jason!" You practically shouted as another wave of pain hit you and you were gasping again. They exchanged a glance filled with panic and then were both at your side Jason wrapping his arm around your waist to support you and Damian took your hand. You let out a pained cry when another wave hit you and they both froze, you had to bite out between clenched teeth as that wave finished before either of the moved. "Hospital. Somethings wrong." You were breathing heavily and swaying on your feet as the next wave hit nearly knocking your feet out from under you. "But... it's too early yet." You were about to snap at him when Damian spoke fear evident in his voice and you forced yourself to be calm. "It's going to be okay... right umi?' You sucked in a breath and closed your eyes. "Yes alsghyr. I promise." It took both of their support to help you to the hospital and you could feel their fear and panic the whole time. Before you were rushed off in a wheelchair you reached up and cupped Jason's cheek gently. "Call your family Jason."

Tears were streaming down your face and your voice was hoarse by the time they finally let Jason in. He rushed over to you and was cupping your cheek when the doctor walked in. "Good you're both here. I'm just going to say it okay?" When you both nodded and you reached up to twine your fingers with Jason's squeezing tightly before she began to talk. "While it's not great that you're having contractions this early it also isn't unexpected with twins however your water hasn't broken and the contractions aren't constant except for high stressed situations so we want to keep them in as long as we can. So we're going to keep you over night and then if nothing changes you can go home on bed rest." Both yours and Jason's mouths had dropped open and you exchanged looks. "I'm sorry did you say twins?" She nodded and looked at you confused. "Yes it looks like two girls. You didn't know?" Jason had gone silent and all you could do was shake your head making her nod. "Well it is possible although rare that one hides behind the other for scans. "Look's like you've got some shopping to do Dad." When he was still silent she chuckled and shook her head before turning to you. "It seems like you've got a pretty big family out there. I have to limit visiting time though, dad here is welcome to stay but just an hour for the rest okay?" You nodded and closed your eyes trying to drag in a deep breath.

Jason in his fear had actually listened to you and called his family. As soon as your door was opened by the doctor they were all piled around it Damian squeezing through and rushing to your side. You wrapped him up in your arms and pulled him towards you releasing him when he struggled for freedom as the rest of his family joined the room. Alfred having also joined the group was the first to speak. "I'm afraid I must apologize miss y/n, master Jason. I thought you had already known. You gave no reaction when I handed you the paperwork." You blinked up at him before turning to Jason confusion clear on your face before asking. "It said twins? Oh my God you said girls didn't you?" He gave a nod and let out a soft chuckle before answering. "Yes and not just to you, I said it to everyone but it appears no one noticed." Bruce having just joined the room and he cleared his throat announcing his presence. "I'm sorry did I hear that correctly? I believe I heard something about girls? Plural... as in more then one?" Barbra who up until a minute ago you hadn't met rolled her eyes and shook her head muttering only loud enough for you to hear. "Worlds greatest detective my ass." You barked out a laugh and slapped your hand over your mouth to tamp it down smiling genuinely at her when she shot you a wink. Dick who had been closest to the door slapped Bruce on the shoulder and with a grin spoke cheerfully. "Yeah you heard right, twins grandpa." The look of horror that passed over both his and Jason's face was nearly identical and it sent you into a fit of giggles only interrupted by a nurse coming to tell you time was up.

Jason after everyone left was still standing at the foot of your bed looking shocked and you shifted uncomfortably in the sudden silence before finally clearing your throat and drawing his attention. "Are you alright?" He nodded slowly almost unsure before he raised his hand to rub at the back of his neck. "I... I think so are you?" You were silent for a moment before you shrugged and lowered your gaze to your fingers twisting in your blanket. "I don't know." You felt your lip tremble and bit it to try and gain control. Jason took a step closer paused and then skirted the bed finally stopping and sitting on the edge. When you wouldn't look at him he caught your chin between his thumb and forefinger and raised it until your eyes met his. "It's gonna be okay doll, we will figure this out together. I promise." His voice was sincere and you worried your lip between your teeth but nodded anyway leaning your cheek into his hand when he shifted it. He leaned closer and you watched as he hesitated for a second before closing the distance lips brushing over yours gently. You swallowed hard when he pulled away and smirked at you. "Besides I bet by the time we get home tomorrow the apartment will be filled with baby stuff." You gave a soft chuckle and let your eyes slipped closed his fingers stroking gently over your cheek relaxing you. You nearly missed his whispered promise. "I'm gonna take care of everything, all three of you. I promise."

You were grumbling by the time Jason carried you into the apartment the next night. He had insisted on carrying you and brought you straight to the bedroom ignoring your struggling until he laid you onto the bed only then did he say anything. "Relax babe whatever you need I'll bring you." You let out a huff and crossed your arms over your chest. "You know bed rest doesn't literally mean never leaving the bed right?" He nodded and sent you an innocent smile. "Of course but I'd much rather you stay here." You let out another huff and started to turn over to climb off the other side of the bed. He was quick to grab you gently and push you onto your back ignoring your practically growled protest. After about ten minutes of that he let out a groan and sat back on his heels on the bed. "What do I have to do to get you to stay in bed. At least for a few days?" You opened your mouth to snap something at him before you thought better of it and lifted yourself onto your elbow with a smirk. Your hand reached up and caught the front of his shirt pulling him off balance and towards you. "You could stay with me?" You winked at him and tugged backwards making him have to scramble to keep from falling over you.

Jason's mouth dropped open and he swallowed hard glancing down as your free hand tried to drag down his body. He caught it quickly and pulled it away from his side when your nails dragged down and he had to fight back a shudder. He had to clear his throat to be able to speak clearly. "Listen doll I.... we can't the doctor said nothing strenuous." You felt your lips turn down and hid it quickly with a fluttering of your eyes. "Are you saying you don't want to Jason?" He was quick to shake his head eyes darting down towards your lips when you dragged your tongue over them. "Of course not but we can't." You let out a huff and dropped your hand from his shirt biting at your bottom lip. He sighed and lowered his head down almost in defeat. "I'm sorry doll. I'm just trying to do the right thing." You waved him off and turned on your side with a sigh. "I know it's... fine, you're right." He pulled back raising back up to rest on his heels and you could feel him there watching you for a few minutes before he raised himself off the bed and covered you with a blanket. His lips brushed down your cheek and over your ear drawing a shiver from you when he spoke softly. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Jason didn't come back into the bedroom that night leaving you alone to stare up at the ceiling. You know he didn't have patrol because after being told not to leave you alone they had discussed a plan for always having someone in the apartment with you. Jason had gotten stuck even though Alfred had told him he could go back tonight but when you had tried to insist you would be fine you were brushed off quickly. You could hear the TV droning in the living room and when you glanced at the clock you saw it was nearly four in the morning, you frowned at the loss of time but brushed it off as having dozed for a while. After about five minutes of struggling you managed to climb off the bed as gingerly as you could and shuffled towards the living room. Jason was sitting on the couch still awake and his leg was bouncing like crazy. You frowned and moved closer making him jump when your hand touched the back of his head gently. He jumped to his feet and spun nearly knocking you over if he hadn't caught you. "What are you doing up?" You frowned and pulled away watching as he immediately started pacing before you answered him. "I couldn't sleep, what about you?" He frowned and stopped his pacing for a second to look you up and down before nodding. "Me either. I.... have to much energy I guess." You nodded and motioned towards the couch. "Do you.... do you want to watch a movie or something?" He opened and closed his mouth a few times before nodding.

You quickly moved around the couch and sat down before he could change his mind. He pursed his lips before rushing into the bedroom and coming back with pillows and an extra blanket. You let him wrap you up without complaint waiting until he sat next to you to shift to lean against him. He was stiff for a moment before relaxing and letting his arm wrap around your shoulders. You were both quiet for a while as he scrolled through his movies. You bit your lip and shifted slightly against him drawing his eyes but when you said nothing he turned back. It wasn't until he had settled on a movie that you spoke just as it was starting. "I'm sorry about earlier. I just... I don't like sitting still." He sighed and you felt his lips brush your temple. "I know the feeling. Just.... promise you'll take it easy okay?" You looked up at him and with a small smile nodded. 

You both fell silent until about halfway through the movie when his leg started to bounce, a glance up at him showed he had too much energy. You shifted like you had fallen asleep and after a few minutes you shifted again letting your hand brush over his thigh as you did so. You heard his hissed breath through clenched teeth and had to suppress a smile. Another few minutes and you were repeating the motion getting much closer and his hand shot out catching your wrist. You froze and bit back a gasp although it was pointless, he knew you were awake. "What are you doing?" His voice was soft masking steel and you fought back a shiver at the sound of it. You turned slightly to look up at him biting your lip as you do so. "I just want to help." You let your bottom lip slip out from between your teeth slowly turning it into a smirk as he watched it. He swallowed and you watched him squeezed his eyes closed when you took your free hand and dragged your nails down his thigh watching as he started to tent his sweatpants. Letting out a soft gasp his head fell back for a moment before he gained focus again and caught that wrist in his other hand. "No... that's not.... we can't." You let out a soft laugh and raised yourself to your knees leaning towards him slightly. "No, I believe it was nothing strenuous. I don't believe sucking you off is strenuous." Jason let out a sound halfway between a moan and a whimper making you grin. His grip on your wrist loosened just enough for you to pull free dragging your fingers down his chest lightly. "Let me... please." You watched him shudder as you slipped your hand under his shirt scraping gently at his abs with your nails before his head fell back having no wish to fight it anymore.

With a smirk you spoke softly in his ear getting him to lift himself so you could pull his sweatpants down. He let out a hiss as the cool air touched his bare skin and you moved quickly taking him into your hand feeling him grow harder at your touch. His head lifted off the back of the couch and eyes opened slowly. Glancing up at him showed him watching as you dragged your hand up and down him slowly, his tongue darted out to lick at his lips mouth falling open into a low moan when you shifted to take him into your mouth. He made a sound in the back of his throat growing impossibly harder when you took him in far enough to make you gag. He cursed and his fingers threaded through your hair as you dragging in a breath pulling back just enough to breath and use your tongue gently. You moaned around him making him gasp at the vibration and tighten in your hair. You took him in deep tilting your head so the tip of his cock slid down your throat and his hips jerked making you gag around him. He immediately stilled and tried to pull you off using his grip on your hair but you batted him away swallowing around him and making him jerk his hips again with a drawn out moan. Grip tightening in your hair he started to use it to force his cock deeper. Gasping and moaning around him you tilted your head again feeling him hit the back of your throat as his hand forced your head down. Looking up with tears in your eyes showed his head back eyes squeezed shut and panting as he fucked up and into your throat, you were gagging around him again when his hips stilled and he pulled your head back pulling you off him with a pop more gently then he had been. "Baby I-" You cut him off by lurching forward to take him back into your mouth as deep as you could from this angle. He broke off with a moan and once he fell silent you pulled off to speak voice sounding fucked out. "Don't apologize, I want it... please." 

He hesitated but said nothing when you started to climb off the couch. He watched you with his eyes half lidded as you knelt in front of him before he let you urge him to the edge of the couch. His hands reburied themselves in your hair and you watched as he groaned your mouth taking him back in. You let out a small sound around him when he kept still no matter how deep you took him and you finally pulled back. "Jason please." You whined looking up at him until he closed his eyes. "Please what baby?" With a growl you leaned forward lips brushing over him until you spoke. "Use me Jason please." He let out a guttural sound and his grip tightened yanking your head back roughly. "Is this what you want? You want me to fuck your throat until I come?" You moaned and let your mouth fall open waiting. He cursed and used his grip on your hair to shove his cock down your throat letting out a moan when you gagged around him. He pulled back after a minute to let you drag in a breath and repeated the process until you felt drool and pre-come trailing down your chin. "Fuck... baby I'm going to come." You moaned softly and pressed forward until he shoved in until you gagged. You felt his come squirt down your throat and you swallowed around him making him curse and moan until he was empty and pulled back.

His touch was gently when he lifted you off the floor and wiped your face with a tissue as soon as he pulled you onto his lap. You let your eyes fall closed once your head was on his shoulder and let out a soft sigh. His hand ran up and down your back until you shivered only then did he pull back and smooth down your hair. "I'm sorry love, I shouldn't have let myself get carried away." You shook your head and pried your eyes open meeting his filled with worry. "I wanted you to Jason. I like you using me like that." He shook his head and frowned but didn't argue with you running his fingers through your hair instead. His free hand came down and rested on your thigh making you aware of the wetness there. When you shifted at his touch he trailed his fingers up slightly dragging through the wetness on your thighs under your shorts and he chuckled softly. You closed your eyes as your face heated when he spoke. "Look at you, so wet for me. Look's like it's my turn to repay the favor then." A soft moan escaped your lips and he lifted you easily ignoring your huff.

Once you were laid back on the bed he knelt between your legs hands resting at the waistband of your shorts. He spoke softly face serious. "If anything hurts or you want me to stop tell me okay?" You nodded and as soon as you did he pulled your shorts down a little roughly before wasting no time in dragging a finger through your wet folds. You gasped and he slipped between your legs holding your thighs open with his shoulders. His tongue lapped across your clit in one short stroke and your hips jerked at the touch making him shift enough to pin your hips down. Your hands flew down to grip his hair and he chuckled against your skin before slipping to slide his tongue inside you probing gently. Cursing softly your head tossed until one of his hands slipped to press his thumb hard against your clit. You gasped and he pulled back to lick at his lips with a small moan. "Mmm taste so good for me baby." Your grip on his hair tightened and with a groan you tried to drag his head back down. He only chuckled and moved slightly, his nose bumping against your clit. You shifted and cried out when he dragged his hand away from your clit until he moved and quickly slipped two fingers inside you tongue swapping with his thumb to circle your clit. "J...Jay-son. Fuck." He hummed against you and after brushing his fingers up against your g-spot making you gasp he worked a third finger inside you stilling when he felt you tense and whispered praises against your skin until you relaxed enough to rock down against his hand. Only then did he slowly began pumping his fingers in and out of you sucking your clit into his mouth. It wasn't much longer before you were writhing beneath him and tugging hard at his hair. He pulled his mouth away grinning and spoke breath blowing against you and making you shiver. "Are you going to come for me baby?" You gave a wild nod and he stilled his hand completely making you cry out at the loss. "Please Jason." You whimpered not even caring you were begging. He grimed and pumped his fingers in once nice and slowly. "You can do better then that." You pried your eyes open and met his, he had a smirk on his face and he worked you slowly, too slow for you to get any closer but not enough for you to fall away from the edge. You cried out pinned down and unable to grind against him and threw your head back with a shouted curse. "Fuck! Jason please let me come I need to come please Jay-" You cut yourself off with another cry as his fingers found their original speed and tongue circled around your clit once again. It only took a minute before you were screaming falling over the edge and gushing around his fingers. Jason licked you clean until you tugged at his hair too sensitive, then he slowly pulled his fingers out and licked them clean moaning softly at the taste.

You closed your eyes and panted before licking your lips. After a minute you slid your eyes open to find Jason slipping from between your legs and to lay at your side one hand propping up his head the other coming to rest on your thigh fingers drawing circles very lightly on your skin. Turning your head to the side you met his eyes and he smirked at you briefly before it faded and his hand raised to gently brush your hair behind your ear. You let out a soft noise and let your eyes slip closed when he slid towards you his lips brushing down your cheek softly. "Are you okay sweetheart?" Nodding slowly you smothered a yawn making him chuckle and he lifted off the bed.

You were nearly asleep when a cold cloth brushed over you thighs making you jolt and hiss. He whispered an apology and once he was done cleaning you slipped back onto the bed. As soon as he was settled you slid over to rest your head on his chest, your hand laying over his heart with a small humming noise. His lips brushed over the top of your head and you blinked up at him slowly before your lips quirked up slightly. "Night doll." Another yawn and you slid your eyes closed again mumbling into his chest. "Night Jay." You missed his lips brushing over your head and his whispered confession.

Jason was on the phone speaking softly when you left the bedroom the next morning. He turned towards you and smiled slightly when you sat at the counter. "Yeah I'll be there, no that's fine. Okay.... yeah she'll be thrilled. See you tonight." You frowned only slightly before he came over and pressed his lips gently to yours making your frown turn to a smile. "Good news babe. I'm gonna go on patrol tonight so short stack is gonna come spend the night." You flashed him a brilliant smile and leaned up to press another kiss to his lips before speaking. "You'll be careful right?" He grinned at you rounding the counter and starting to make you a tea. "Always am babe. Besides I gotta come home to my girls." He winked and you blushed slightly before reaching across the counter and catching his hand stopping him before he could turn away. "I'm serious Jason. I... please come home to me." His grin faded and he rounded the corner towards you stopping right in front of you and cupping your cheek. "I will I promise y/n." He kissed you again sweetly neither of you pulling away until the doorbell rang.

Jason answered the door and you couldn't see around him but you watched the back of his head as he nodded and bent to sign something. A minute later he was stepping aside and someone was bringing in boxes and boxes of things. Once he closed the door he met your eyes with a shrug and rubbed at the back of his neck. "I told you the apartment would be filled with baby stuff. Wanna go through it with me?" You nodded and took his hand letting him lead you to the couch and the two of you sorted through the boxes.

You were nearly done when he let out a sigh and his head fell back to rest on the couch from where he was sitting on the floor. "We need a bigger place." You opened your mouth to agree when you bit your lip and swallowed hard a thought hitting you quickly. "Jason?" He hummed a question kicking a box with his toe. "Is this going to work? Bruce getting Talia to leave us alone? I mean she has been but I just keep feeling like she's going to pop up any minute." He turned to you face serious and his hand lifted from the floor to rest on your knee gently. "You know I'll protect you right? No matter what happens with that I won't let anything happen to you and I won't let her get near our girls. I promise you that, it'll be okay." You felt your heart break a little at the way he said our girls and a tear slipped out. He made a soft sound in the back of his throat and climbed off the floor cupping your cheek and using his thumb to wipe your tear away. "Don't cry doll. I'm sorry." You shook your head and let out a soft laugh before closing the space between you and capturing his lips in a sloppy kiss before pulling away and wiping your eyes.

When it came time for Jason to leave for patrol he lingered far longer then you know he normally would have until you threatened to climb out the window yourself. "But.... you aren't supposed to be alone." You rolled your eyes and stood crossing your arms over your chest. "You said Damian was five minutes away. I won't go into labor and have the girls in five minutes Jason, just go." He hesitated even still and you made your way towards the window. Your hands were on it when he leapt up holding his hands up in surrender. "Okay okay! I'm going! Call me if you need anything okay?" You nodded and when he walked towards the window you tilted your head up accepting his kiss before closing the window behind him.

It was only another moment before there was a knocking at the door and you went to open it only for it to burst open. Talia stood there hands on her hips and a grin stretched across her face. "I thought he'd never leave, thank you so much for encouraging him." She chuckled and you froze before lunging forward and snatching the gun Jason kept hidden under the table. It was pointed at her before she could blink but instead of flinching or freezing she just threw her head back and snapped her fingers. In walked a man dragging a tied up and unconscious Damian. You gasped and the hand gripping the gun began to shake. "See he is my son so I would hate for him to be involved in this but.... well I think you should put the gun down. You wouldn't want to accidentally hit him would you?" You shook your head eyes blurring with tears before you let the gun fall to the ground. She clapped and hands came to grip your arms lifting you off your feet and bringing you closer to her. Her hand dragged across your stomach making you tense her whisper surprisingly kind. "Hello my child." A snap of her fingers and you were being pulled away as you renewed your struggle turning to shout you caught a glimpse of that same man dragging Damian with him and you had to bit your lip to keep from sobbing at the sight of his head slumped forward unmoving.

It didn't take very long for you to find yourself tied to a bed so you couldn't escape, you fought hard against the ties that bound you and were sobbing heavily when the door burst open and Damian was thrown onto the floor beside you face and body bloody. But he was conscious and when he saw you he shouted through his gag and renewed his struggle on his binds before a man came in and planted his foot on his neck forcing him to go still. You screamed and struggled managing to get one hand free at the price of popping your thumb out of it's socket but you didn't register the pain simply lunged across striking him and forcing him to back up letting Damian suck in a breath. Talia walked in then with a chuckle and snapped her fingers stopping the man just as he had grabbed your wrist and was bending it back intent on breaking it. You panted heavily ignoring the pain screaming through your back and abdomen while you glared at her. "I see you still care for my son as your own." You didn't fight against the hand holding your wrist instead leaning forward and snarling at her. "At least one of us does. You don't care about anyone but yourself." She looked offended and you thought for a second she was going to deny it but she just shrugged and sent you a little smirk. "Why should I care about someone who can't even rule. He's useless to me, and so weak now." You could see him stiffen out of the corner of your eye and you just wanted to reassure him but you couldn't so you just narrowed your eyes at her. "If you think I will let you get with in one step of me or him you are stupider then I thought." She let out a laugh and stepped closer to you the man holding your wrist back tightening his grip and twisting slightly making tears rush to your eyes. "Oh you will because I'm going to offer you a choice. Are you ready?" You stiffened as she crept even closer but before she could say anything else Damian had silently climbed to his feet and threw himself at her surprising her and the man holding you down enough to get you released. You realized he had cut himself free and thrown the knife at you. You used their distraction to cut yourself free and climbed off the table as quickly as you could. You could hear his shout of pain and you were whirling towards it when a knife pressed into your stomach making you freeze.

Turning your head slightly you could see Talia was panting and there was a thin cut along the side of her face while she glared at Damian who stood across the room also panting. A glance down at the floor showed the man knocked out and Damian was holding his knife. Talia demanded that he drop it pressing her knife in slightly deeper, enough to draw a gasp from you but he remained frozen staring at you more then her. "Your choice!" She spoke suddenly in your ear free hand going up and grabbing your hair yanking it to the side. "These children are useless to me. All three of them, but you can choose. Your life for theirs, he can bring them to their father and your life will give them safe passage." You were gasping now fighting back the waves of pain and she chuckled. "Looks like you don't have much time to make your choice." You groaned and nodded Damian gasping out a refusal making her cry out victorious. "I will not surrender until I am sure they are safe back in Gotham, all three of them." Talia stopped her crowing and glared before nodding,

As the pains got closer and you dropped to your knees in pain Damian was dragged out screaming and fighting against the five men it took to drag him out. You heard him call out for you and you flinched feeling tears slip out. "Umi! Umi! Hold on! I'll get you out I swear!" Talia yanked your head back and you didn't even gasp just glared up at her grin. "Understand this, if they were not my children you would not have been offered this choice." You were panting now and you bit back a scream before gasping out. "I know. But you know as well as I do that they deserved to be loved, not used. Please.... just let them be." Her grin faded a bit and she glanced away briefly before meeting your eyes and you caught a glimpse of the mother she could have been. "Why do you think I gave Damian to your care? I'm giving them this chance." You gasped and clenched your fists as you felt your water breaking before speaking again. "Damian just wanted you, you were his mother, he looked up to you, loved you but you turned that to fear. He would have done anything for you." She said nothing just lurched to her feet and called for someone when you let out a shout at the next wave of pain.

You didn't get to see more then jet black hair with a shock of white on each child before they were take away and you were left on the bed tied down and bare. Talia returned and snapped for a blanket you were covered quickly and Damian was dragged in once more, he was no longer fighting and you felt tears rise to your eyes fearing the worst but he raised his head slowly and met your eyes. "Talia was quick to snap at you. "Tell him to go, to bring them to their father." You swallowed back the tears and dragged in a deep breath. "Damian please bring them to Jason. Keep them safe, you're the only one who can do this please." You watched as a tear raced down his cheek and you swallowed hard before continuing. "Tell them.... all of them I love them.... and you so much." More tears streaked down his cheeks and he began to shake biting his lip before whispering softly. "Umi.... don't do this please fight." You shook your head slightly. "I would do anything for you but this is the best thing I can do. Be strong alsghyr." He shook his head and closed his eyes. "I don't want to leave you." You felt your cheeks grow wet with your tears and bit back a sob. "I will always watch over you. Go please Damian." He fought against the hands that started to drag him out crying out for you and you felt yourself break down.

You expected for Talia to go back on your deal but sure enough she waited and showed you proof they were back in Gotham before dragging you out of the room you had been locked in and pushing you to your knees in front of the throne. A sword was at your throat and you dragged in a deep breath before lifting your head and meeting her eyes. She had a smirk on her face and she waited for silence before speaking loud enough for the room to hear. "I said your life was forfeit I never said you would die for it.... or rather that you would stay dead." Before you could so much as register her words the sword swung and then nothing.

When your eyes slid open you tried to reach down and rest over your stomach searching for something but found you couldn't move. Your arms trapped by the tube you were suspended in, as you struggled you could see someone pause outside the tube and when you focused you realized it was Talia. She smirked and reached over to the side of the tube pressing a button there. As the world slowly lost focus around her you watched her lean forward and her lips form the words. "Twin's third birthday's." You were unconscious again before you could react.

You weren't sure if it was luck or pure coincidence but the next time you were awake and struggling in the tube you could hear the sounds of fighting and no one was nearby. You managed to break through the tube and fell out landing on your hands and knees among the glass and liquid. The tube that was down your throat was hard to remove without gagging around it but after a few tries you managed and stumbled to your feet. You had to lean heavily on the wall to keep from falling over but you managed to stumble to the door. Once it was open you could hear someone shout and you turned your head eyes locking with the white lenses to a red mask that seemed eerily familiar. You fell froward making another shout raise from him before he was crossing the room and scooping you off the floor a leather jacket wrapping around your shaking shoulders as he held you close. His voice was tinged with disbelief and fear when he spoke. "Y/n.... is that..... how.... I'm so sorry." Your head lulled to the side and your mouth opened and closed silently before you managed to croak out a name. "Jason...." The arms holding you began to shake and you heard a pained wail as the world went dark once more, your body far too strained to work any longer.

When you awoke for the third time all you felt was pain radiating through your entire body and you jerked with a gasp eyes flying open. The body next to you jumped to his feet and drew your eyes, exhaustion and pain was etched into every feature of his face and you could see dried tear tracks on his cheeks. You watched as his jaw worked and he lifted his fist to bite at it obviously restraining himself from saying something. When you finished taking in his face your eyes jumped to his ice blue ones and felt a sob rise in your throat one that you had to bite back in order to whimper his name softly. He broke then and dropped towards you lifting you off the bed and into his arms sobbing harshly into your hair.

You weren't sure how much time had passed with the two off you wrapped around each other sobbing together when he finally pulled away and wiped your face gently with his thumbs. Your voice was shaky and rough when you spoke. "Jason... is... did they make it home?" He nodded and cupped your cheek his eyes taking in every bit of your face. "Yeah Damian's watching them right now. He.... he's been staying with me, won't let them out of his sight." You sighed in relief and sagged against him and his arms tightened around you slightly. "Y/n.... I.... Talia gave us your body, we buried you. You have a grave right next to mine. It's been over three years." You chuckled darkly and after fighting back a yawn mumbled into his chest. "Looks like you aren't the only one who can make dead jokes now." Your head was lulling back before you jerked slightly his words registering fully. "Three years?!" You were silent for a minute before you turned towards him and met his eyes, "Do they know?" Jason shook his head and buried his face in your hair. "I couldn't.... I told them about you but I didn't know how. Damian know's you're back but.... no one was sure how you..... would react." You nodded and fell silent once more letting his heart beat and breathing lull you eventually into an almost sleep before you mumbled. "Did Damian tell you?" He nodded against your head not needing to ask what you meant before his lips brushed your ear and you heard his whisper. "I love you y/n. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." You shook your head and patted his chest gently. "I'm just glad you kept them safe. I love you Jason." You had fallen into a restful sleep missing his lips brushing over your hair and whispered promise of always.

It was over a week before anyone but Jason came to see you and while you knew it was a precaution you couldn't help but feel anxious while you were waiting. It was of course Damian next who came to see you and when the door opened he stood there frozen for a minute eyes locked with yours before he lurched across the room and threw himself into your arms. You hadn't had a chance to register the changes in him but as you wrapped your arms around him you realized he had grown again and was more then likely taller then Jason. He also seemed bulkier then him, no longer slim and fit from youth. It was clear he was grown now and once again you found yourself bursting into tears over the things you missed and he pulled you to him soothing you even as you felt a tear fall from his eye to your cheek.

Damian pulled away and when he spoke you had to bite back more tears at the difference in his voice when he spoke. "Umi.... I'm so sorry. I wanted.... I should have saved you." You shook your head firmly and lifted his chin forcing him to meet your eyes. "Don't... you did as I asked you. You brought them home for me. I am so proud of you alsghyr." He chuckled wetly and pulled you back into his arms. When he pulled away again to brush away your tears he smiled softly and pulled out his phone. You tilted your head in confusion until he brought up a picture. It was of him carrying both girls in his arms and you covered your mouth with a shaking hand before dropping it to flash him a brilliant smile. "They look just like Jason. What are their names?" He nodded and let you take the phone your fingers tracing over their faces. "Amara and Anna. I've told them all about you.... They don't know what happened but they know you didn't want to leave them. I made sure of that." You reached up and cupped his cheek gently before leaning up to kiss it with a smile. "Thank you Damian. So much."

Jason was back the next evening carrying a bag which he tossed gently to lay at your feet with a grin. "Come on babe! We are going home." You were frozen for a minute before you leapt out of bed and flung yourself at him making him chuckle softly when you pulled away after planting a kiss on his lips. His hand came up to cup the back of your head to keep you from pulling away until you needed to to breath and he smiled nuzzling at your cheek gently with his nose breathing in your ear. "Or we could stay here for a little while longer." You hesitated wanting both until he let out a soft sigh and shook his head. "It'll have to wait. It's time to bring you home to our girls.." You spun faster then he could blink and you were throwing on the clothes he brought you before he could say anything else.

Jason was leading you after stepping out of an elevator with his hand at your back when you paused biting your lip nervously. He stopped with you and turned hand coming up to tuck your hair behind your ear gently. "Are you okay doll?" You shook your head slightly and he rested one hand on your shoulder the other one coming to lift your chin to meet his eyes. "It's going to be okay, they know that you didn't want to leave, they are so excited for you to come home. You raised Damian, you can do this." You nodded and took a deep breath before allowing you to resume leading you down the hallway.

Damian was sitting on the couch when Jason opened the door and he flashed you a small smile. You could hear a chorus of shouts come running down the hall and you froze just outside the door as you heard it. "Daddy! Daddy! Did you bring her is she here?!" Jason chuckled in front of you and bent down scooping them up easily before turning to show you lingering in the doorway. "I did, I brought mom home." You felt your lip tremble slightly and you watched as they exchanged a glance from where they were in Jason's arms before struggling to get down. He slid them down until their feet touched the ground and they were moving forward each one grabbing one of your hands and tugging you into the apartment, you didn't even get to look around before the were pulling you towards the hallway talking quickly. "You have to see our room! It's so pretty! Can you do our hair? Daddy tries but he's not very good." You glanced over your shoulder at Jason to see Damian had stood and joined him both of them smiling at you before your attention was brought back by a tug of the hand. As you took them in you realized they were looking at you expectantly and you smiled a little weakly before nodding making a cheer go up.

You were sitting on the floor of their bedroom listening to them talk, telling you about preschool and all their friends as you brushed through their hair gently before braiding it for both of them. It was surprisingly long and you guessed Jason hadn't cut it at all. A throat cleared in the doorway drawing all of your attention. Damian was standing their arms crossed as he leaded against the doorjamb a gentle smile on his face. "Girls I have to go. Can I borrow your umi for a moment?" He asked and you watched them nod before you lifted yourself off the floor and followed him back into the living room. You could hear Jason in the kitchen humming softly before Damian touched your arm. "Jason asked me to bring the girls to school tomorrow are you going to be okay?" You nodded and wrapped your arms around his neck whispering your thinks before he called out a goodbye and got one from each of them. He was out the door when you felt hands coming up to grip yours and start tugging you back to the bedroom before you heard Jason call out from the kitchen. "Girls! Get washed up for dinner please." After a minute of grumbling they dropped your hands and trudged into the bathroom leaving you to wander into the kitchen alone. Jason turned to you and caught your lips in a gentle kiss not pulling away until you both heard a chiming of ew's coming from the doorway which had you giggling.

The next few months had all four of you adjusting and while you were afraid the girls would reject you or at least be skeptical they were more then accepting and as you got used to this new life slowly you were amazed each day at the things they knew. You had found out Damian and Jason taught them Arabic when they gasped as you swore after dropping a glass. You just chuckled and shrugged it off, they also knew that something was off before you did. One morning you were supposed to bring them to school when they burst into tears and ran away from you. You frowned concerned before following them and finding them hiding in their closet which they struggled when you went to pull them out making you drop to your knees in front of them feeling tired. "What is the matter with you girls? You love school." They exchanged glances before Amara spoke softly. "Are you replacing us?" You shook your head dropping your hands to your thighs and stared at them. "What are you talking about? I could never replace you. I love you so much, both of you." They looked at each other sadly before climbing out of the closet and allowing you to take them to school.

Their words were nagging at you all day so you walked to the store a block away and came home with a pregnancy test. Jason just walked in the door as you were staring at the results on the couch. He came in silently so you couldn't even attempt to hide it before he was next to you. "Y/n? Baby what is it?" You held out the test to him with shaking hands and he took it staring at it himself before letting out a shout and spinning you around. "You're pregnant! That's amazing!" He let out a laugh and pressed his lips to your smiling into the kiss. When he pulled away you were smiling too and your arms and legs were wrapped around him. His face got serious for a moment and he deposited you gently on the couch before rushing off to the bedroom. He came back a minute later and dropped to his knee in front of you. Before you could even open your mouth to question him he was speaking. "This isn't exactly what I planned but I'm going to ask anyway. Y/n.... I can't lose you again. I love you more then I could have ever imagined and you have given me the greatest gift I could have asked for, now you are giving me more.... but I have to ask for even more. Will you marry me y/n?" You covered your mouth with your hand when you gasped and nodded slowly before speaking voice shaking. "Yes..... yes! I love you Jason!" He laughed and slipped a ring onto your finger before pulling you up into his arms for a long sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I debated leaving it at the reader dying but I need a little happiness in my life. I have to may my stories have a happy ending with everything happening right now. I hope you enjoyed thanks for reading.
> 
> As always I apologize for any errors, grammatical spelling or otherwise. I edit these myself and I miss a lot I'm sure.


End file.
